Come Sink With Me - Première partie
by Ipiu
Summary: "Dès le départ, nous n'étions pas de simples amis. Nous étions un couple déchiré par une passion dévorante et incontrôlable. Un duo grisant et malsain. Ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire plus grand chose et bien trop de choses à la fois, je serais bien incapable de mettre des mots dessus." Yaoi. Lemon. Drug.
1. Chapter 1 : Pleasure

Auteur : Ipiu

Titre : Come sink with me

Note 1 : Me revoilà pour une fiction longue ! Ça faisait longtemps. J'espère que ce petit début vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Bonne lecture.

Note 2 : les phrases en italiques sont des lyrics de chansons, je mettrai les titres en fin de chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Pleasure  
**

Encore ce regard...  
Je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il ne me fixe pas particulièrement, mais ça fait plusieurs fois que nos yeux se croisent. Et mon dieu, qu'est-ce-que j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ! Il me déroute, ça me dérange.

\- Naruto, tu vas finir par écouter quand je te parle ?

Je sursaute presque quand Neji pose la main sur mon épaule. Il faut vraiment que je redescende sur terre. Je chasse tant bien que mal le regard ténébreux de mon esprit. De toute façon, je n'obtiendrai pas de réponses à mes questions aujourd'hui alors autant ne plus y penser.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu loin là...  
\- Et bien reviens parmi nous, on avait une discussion sérieuse pour une fois, tu es en train de tout rater !

Je souris à la remarque ironique d'Hinata. C'est vrai que le sujet est plutôt grave pour une fois. Bien que je doute de pouvoir apporter une contribution très utile à la conversation, je fais semblant de m'y intéresser. Le tournage de notre film de fin d'étude prend un tour assez désastreux alors que la date de rendu et les beaux jours se rapprochent. Pourtant, tout aurait pu se passer relativement bien si une inondation imprévue de l'appartement de Kiba ne nous avait pas fait perdre la moitié de notre matériel de tournage, notamment les précieux projecteurs de Neji. Ce dernier doit toujours se retenir pour ne pas embrocher Kiba avec tous les objets pointus qui lui tombent sous la mains.

\- On peut toujours tourner les derniers plans en lumière naturelle, vous savez. Ce sera plus long à retoucher au montage, mais on devrait s'en sortir dans les temps si Kiba ne dort pas pendant deux ou trois jours.

Temari a parlé, et sa parole a très souvent valeur de décision finale dans notre petit groupe. Surtout quand elle prend cette voix menaçante. Kiba n'ose même pas protester. Pour se donner une contenance, il fait des ronds avec sa fumée de cigarette d'un air contrit. J'aimerais bien prendre sa défense, mais nous sommes tous à bout à propos de ce projet et nos relations deviennent de plus en plus tendues, alors je choisis le silence. D'ici peu, tout ça sera derrière nous, et nous le fêteront dignement.  
Hinata, notre scénariste et scripte, retouche à grands traits de crayon le plan du tournage sur le calepin qui ne la quitte jamais. Avec l'aide de Temari, notre réalisatrice, elle règle les derniers détails des deux prochains et, croisons les doigts, derniers jours de tournage.  
Nous finissons par nous séparer, non sans nous être donné rendez-vous _à l'aube_ dans le grand bâtiment qui sert de décor aux scènes finales de notre film. En quittant l'université, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers l'endroit où se tenait Sasuke vingt minutes auparavant. Ils ont disparu, lui et ses amis. Je fronce les sourcils, il faut vraiment que je le sorte de ma tête, j'ai bien d'autres préoccupations pour le moment !

Et en effet, les journées suivantes se révèlent très intenses et fatigantes. Levés avant le soleil, nous nous retrouvons tous à moitié endormis devant le vieil immeuble vide, éloigné du centre ville. L'air ne s'est pas réchauffé et nous tremblons dans l'atmosphère encore humide de la nuit. Heureusement, Hinata a prévu de quoi réveiller un régiment en matière de café.  
Avec des gestes lents et encore empâtés, je procède aux derniers réglages de ma caméra pendant que Neji peste tout bas contre la luminosité qui ne lui convient pas du tout. Je souris discrètement, il me fait rire quand il est grognon comme ça, même si il fait peur à la plupart des gens. Dans un coin de la vaste pièce, les acteurs répètent encore une fois leur scène. Doucement, les rayons du soleil commencent à filtrer à travers les grandes baies vitrées, colorant d'un doux orange l'herbe du terrain vague au pied de l'immeuble. Je sens subitement monter une bouffée de nostalgie, qui reste coincée là dans ma gorge. Je regrette le temps où je pouvais jouer dans l'herbe pendant des heures sans penser à rien. Parfois j'aimerais redevenir un enfant pour me serrer dans les bras d'une mère protectrice et pouvoir me permettre d'être totalement insouciant. La voix de Neji interrompt le fil de mes pensées.

\- On va pouvoir commencer, dit-il après avoir évalué, avec force froncements de sourcils, la luminosité et les ombres portées sur les murs.

Temari soupire de contentement, n'ayant jamais réussi à intégrer totalement le concept de patience, et se met aussitôt à donner des ordres dans tous les sens. Neji, qui a du surprendre mon regard mélancolique, pose sa main sur mon épaule, l'air inquiet. Le contact me soulage presque instantanément et je le rassure d'un signe de tête. Rapidement, le silence tombe sur la pièce.  
Je commence à filmer.  
Le monde s'efface autour de moi. Il n'y a plus que ce petit rectangle de lumière où s'affrontent nos deux acteurs. Je suis leurs gestes. J'accompagne leur dialogue. C'est si naturel. J'ai l'impression de danser, de valser avec eux dans un tourbillon de lumière d'aube et de murs blancs. Inconsciemment, je souris. Je cale mes respirations sur les leurs. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer quand ils haussent le ton.  
Soudain, Neji entre dans notre ballet. Tout proche de moi, il guide ma main pour capter un éclat, un reflet de lumière plus pur que les autres. Notre symbiose se fait alors instinctivement. Elle est belle à l'écran autant qu'ici, derrière la caméra. Il est si proche qu'il n'a plus besoin de me parler. Je comprends chacune de ses intentions. Il s'accorde à chacune de mes intuitions.

Je perds la notion du temps. Je crois sortir d'un rêve lorsque, bien des heures plus tard, Temari décrète que nous avons suffisamment travaillé. A regret, je sens Neji s'éloigner de moi. C'est mauvais. J'ai conscience que je dois arrêter de ressentir ce frisson quand il est à côté de moi. Je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher, surtout avec cette fichue proximité qui nous est imposée par ce tournage. Il me manque toujours autant.

Je fais mine de m'occuper à ranger, pendant que tout le monde s'affaire en poussant de petites exclamations soulagées. Nous sommes tous harassés, nos sourires forcés peinent à masquer nos cernes creusés par les nuits de travail. Quant à moi, je suis encore perturbé par l'aura de Neji autour de moi. Je suis si distrait que j'en renverse mon café sur le parquet poussiéreux de la grande salle vide.

\- Ça ne va pas Naruto ? me demande alors Hinata en voyant que je suis totalement dans la lune, voir plus loin encore.

Je réponds encore plus distraitement. Neji s'est retourné en entendant mon nom et j'ai croisé son regard. Je sais ce que veut dire son froncement de sourcil. Il l'a senti comme moi tout à l'heure, ce courant entre nous. Il me dévisage de ses grands yeux pâles, et je me sens à la fois tout petit en face de lui et très important parce que je suis le seul qu'il regarde de la sorte. Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer si on continue. On a déjà pris ce chemin.  
Je détourne les yeux. Bordel ce que j'en ai envie !

\- Bon allez, on rentre dormir ! Demain tout le monde est frais pour les derniers plans, on a encore du boulot les gens !

Indéniablement, Temari sait remotiver ses troupes. Je la fusille du regard, ce que me vaut une jolie grimace qui me fait sourire. Évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Neji, je termine de tout ranger. Nous descendons tous ensemble dans un silence qui en dit long sur notre état de fatigue. Après avoir casé tout notre matériel dans le coffre, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, je monte avec Hinata dans la voiture de Neji, encore en train de régler certains détails avec Kiba à propos des plans tournés dans la journée. Nous échangeons à peine une parole lorsqu'il s'installe à côté de moi et démarre la belle audi gris métallique. Il ne me regarde pas non plus mais à son attitude, je sais qu'il a compris. Il a les jointures blanche à force de serrer le volant. Hinata est trop fatiguée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, alors que je me sens tout à coup très éveillé. Elle nous fait un petit signe de la main d'un air endormi lorsqu'on la dépose devant chez elle.

Je sens le coup d'œil que Neji me lance avant de redémarrer, mais il ne dit rien. Au bout de la rue il n'hésite pas et tourne à droite, à l'opposé de mon appartement. Je ne peux pas retenir un petit sourire. J'allume la radio.

_Hold me ! We're dancing in the dark of the night_  
_You're shining like a neon light_  
_I light you up when I get inside_  
_So won't you touch me?_

La musique comble notre silence et se charge de révéler les implicites. Mon corps s'échauffe doucement. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas laissé aller. Je sais que j'en crève d'envie, encore une fois. La tête me tourne et mon estomac saute dans le vide. J'ai envie qu'il me touche, et le savoir si proche et en même temps si loin me rend malade.

Enfin, la voiture s'arrête devant l'imposante résidence blanche à l'architecture futuriste. La famille Hyuga étant pour ainsi dire pétée de tunes, il était hors de question que le premier rejeton de la famille vive dans des conditions moins respectables qu'un duplex en centre ville. Initialement, une suite luxueuse dans l'un des palaces de la famille lui avait été attribuée, ce que Neji a catégoriquement refusé. J'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontent, je me sens déjà comme un intrus chaque fois que je viens ici alors les suites de grands hôtels...

Sans la musique, notre silence devient gênant. Cette situation est si étrange. Nous montons dans l'ascenseur et la tension monte encore d'un cran. Je sais qu'il ne me touchera pas avant qu'on soit chez lui. Il ne le fait plus depuis... avant. Il me frustre, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je ne le comprendrais peut être jamais vraiment. J'évite de regarder ses yeux, sous peine de ne plus me retenir et de me jeter sur lui. J'observe ses cheveux longs qui tombent sur son épaule, dénudant un côté de son visage aux traits si fins. Il est si... étonnamment viril. Son attitude compense plus que largement son physique un peu féminin. Il est si secret, si calme et en même temps si autoritaire. J'ai l'impression que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il pense. Pourtant je sais que personne ne le connait mieux que moi. Et réciproquement.  
Soudain, nous sommes chez lui. Peu de choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois, les mêmes meubles noirs ébènes et le même immense canapé font face à l'écran plat. Je lui tourne le dos mais il ne semble pas vouloir s'approcher. Je jette négligemment mon manteau sur le sofa, fais mine de regarder autour de moi d'un air intéressé, puis je me retourne.

Il me fixe. Intensément. Je lui rends son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'on va se frapper. Après tout on pourrait, on a tellement de bonnes et de très mauvaises raisons pour ça. Mon cœur décide d'accélérer la cadence. Je le supplie du regard. Allez approche, par pitié viens, j'en peux plus !

Il se jette sur moi. En trois pas il me rejoint et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je m'agrippe à ses vêtements et me plaque contre lui avec violence. A notre baiser acharné se mêle le gout du sang lorsque je le mords. Il grogne et je sens le feu grandir au creux de mes reins. Des vêtements volent à travers la pièce. Il est brusque, avide. Je me retrouve nu sur le canapé, des étoiles dansant devant les yeux, sa bouche dans mon cou et ses mains inquisitrices sur mon corps. Il me connait par cœur et attaque mes points les plus sensibles. Son parfum m'enivre mieux qu'une bouteille de tequila. Je suis déjà ailleurs. Je crie quand il me mord et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chaire si douce, si pure de son dos. Il relève la tête, les yeux fiévreux, le sourire carnassier. Je me rue sur sa bouche, décidé à le dévorer avant qu'il ne me consume. Mes mains s'insinuent sous son jean puis le lui retirent. Il colle son bassin contre le mien et nous gémissons. Nos mouvements de va-et-vient désordonnés sont loin d'être satisfaisants à travers le tissu de son boxer qui nous sépare encore. Sa main s'empare de mon sexe et je soupire, la respiration coupée par les sensations qui déferlent. La tête enfouie dans ses cheveux d'encre, j'essaie de ne pas sombrer. J'embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau à ma portée, tout en donnant des coups de bassins accentués. Je gémis en flot continu.

Lentement, il descend toujours plus au sud, laissant derrière lui une traînée brûlante de marques rouges. Je me cambre quand sa langue me touche enfin. Je me noie dans ses caresses sans plus savoir comment respirer. Sa langue et sa bouche deviennent mon seul horizon, flamboyant des couleurs du coucher de soleil qui éclate derrière mes paupières closes. Sa main trouve la mienne et je m'y accroche comme un naufragé, entrelaçant nos doigts dans une étreinte que nous n'arriverons décidément jamais à défaire. Mon autre main se perd dans ses cheveux, accompagnant son mouvement entre mes jambes. Le rythme s'accélère encore et je crois que je me mets à trembler. A moins que ce ne soit le monde qui tremble ? Je sens ses doigts s'insinuer vers l'endroit qu'il convoite plus encore. La vague d'envie et de plaisir qui me submerge est telle que je me libère dans sa bouche en poussant un cri rauque. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et joue agilement de ses doigts sur mon intimité.

Ma respiration est incertaine et j'ai du mal à persuader mes membres d'arrêter de trembler. D'une main, puisque je refuse de lâcher la sienne, Neji retire son caleçon et se place au dessus de moi. Nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus. Il me fixe alors qu'il me pénètre. Je rougis de savoir qu'il me dévisage à ce moment là et j'en oublie presque d'avoir mal. Son regard est intense, brûlant mais je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. Les sensations sont cependant trop fortes pour être gêné plus longtemps, et je perds pied. Je m'abandonne à lui, au rythme de ses coups de reins et à la saveur de ses lèvres. Il sait me rendre fou, et bientôt chacun de ses coups percute ma prostate. Je crois que je hurle mais je ne suis plus moi-même. Je suis son être, sa chose. Je m'agrippe à lui de toutes mes forces, ma respiration hachée se mêlant à son souffle court. Je griffe son dos de ma main libre, il mord ma lèvre. Accélère.  
Je sens avant lui monter les foudres de l'orgasme. J'étouffe mon cri dans son cou, puis je le sens venir en moi avec un grognement sourd. A bout de force, il s'allonge sur moi sans même se retirer.

Il nous faut un long moment pour calmer nos respirations. Il finit par relever la tête, observant avec intérêt nos doigts entrelacés. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Entre nous, les mots sont devenus obsolètes. Finalement il sourit, de ce sourire que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit comme ça entre nous ? Pourquoi on a déconné à ce point ? Il doit lire la douleur dans mes yeux car il arrête de sourire et s'arrache à notre étreinte. Moi, je reste là, nu comme un enfant abandonné. J'ai envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne coulent pas.

Il se lève lentement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine américaine. Il est beau à crever, nu dans ce décors en noir et blanc. Ses cheveux viennent caresser le bas de son dos à chacun de ses pas. Je donnerais beaucoup pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Encore plus pour savoir ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il attend de nous.

\- Vodka ?

Sa voix grave me fait frissonner. Depuis quand n'a-t-on pas réellement parlé tout les deux ? Je me lève pour le rejoindre. Je n'aime pas cette sensation quand il s'éloigne. J'ai toujours peur de le perdre.

\- S'il-te-plait.

Je reste derrière lui, adossé au bar, pendant qu'il sort verres et bouteille. Je le regarde faire, admirant sa musculature svelte et ses formes si... excitantes. Je mets un moment à me rendre compte qu'il me regarde l'observer. Je vais faire un commentaire stupide, comme à chaque fois que je suis gêné, mais les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge quand je sens sa main sur ma joue. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Je retrouve cette sensation tendre et cette douceur qu'il y avait entre nous avant, la caresse de ses doigts sur mon visage...

\- Ma chambre...

Mon cœur cesse de battre purement et simplement pendant un instant. Sa chambre ? Mais... je n'y suis pas retourné depuis qu'on a rompu.  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser mais j'hésite à peine. Sans un mot, je me laisse entraîner à l'étage.

**Fin Chapitre 1**

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous donne envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur toutes ces petites histoires qui semblent cachées dans le passé, et sur celles à venir !

Chanson : _Doin' Dirt_ des Maroon 5


	2. Chapter 2 : Deadlock

Auteur : Ipiu

Titre : Come sink with me

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Deadlock  
**

Je souris tout seul en regardant les bulles de champagne danser dans mon verre. La lumière déclinante les rend encore plus brillantes. Je soupire de soulagement. Maintenant que toute cette pression s'est envolée, et depuis que j'ai pu dormir plus de trois heures d'affilée, je ne peux plus me défaire de ce sourire niais. J'ai l'impression de revivre, et que tout pétille autour de moi ! Enfin... c'est peut être aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup bu. Du moins cela expliquerait les contours un peu flous des objets et des bâtiments qui m'entourent.

D'un geste désinvolte, je desserre ma cravate qu'une Hinata, légèrement stressée avant la remise des projets finaux, a noué très violemment autour de mon cou, avec l'intention manifeste de m'écraser la trachée et de m'empêcher de proférer des âneries lors de notre présentation. Pourtant ça ne l'a pas dispensée de m'écraser le pied ou de me donner des coups de coude à répétition chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, même lorsque j'ai voulu dire quelque chose d'intelligent sur les cadrages de notre film et pas seulement commenter l'immonde cravate rouge et bleue d'un membre du jury. Après coup, je suppose qu'elle a eu raison de me couvrir d'hématomes, mais jamais je ne l'admettrais à haute voix.

\- Mon petit Naruto, te voilà !

Temari vient de se jeter sur moi dans une étreinte qui manque de lui cramer les cheveux avec ma cigarette. D'après la couleur de ses joues et l'étincelle dans ses yeux, elle vient de prendre le verre entre "je suis un peu pompette donc je souris et je ne vous dis pas tout ce que je pense de vraiment méchant sur vous, mais vous y aurez droit demain" et "je suis carrément pompette et je commence à voir vos bon côté... attendez c'est ça l'affection ?". Je lui rends tout de même son étreinte en essayant de ne pas renverser ma coupe sur sa jolie robe noire largement décolletée.

\- Dis donc, il est pas drôle Neji ce soir, hein !

Je ne retiens pas mon soupir. Le cas Neji est de moins en moins simple... enfin pour peu que notre relation ait été simple un jour. L'attirance entre nous a toujours été très forte, probablement trop. Dès le départ, nous n'étions pas de simples amis. Nous ne pouvions pas nous en tenir à cela. Nous étions un couple déchiré par une passion dévorante et incontrôlable. Un duo grisant et malsain. Ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire plus grand chose et bien trop de choses à la fois, je serais bien incapable de mettre des mots dessus. Je ne vois pas d'avenir à ce "nous" et pourtant je sais que je ne peux pas me passer de lui.  
Je chasse ces pensées sombres de ma tête. Je n'ai pas envie de repenser aux derniers évènements maintenant. Après m'être assuré que Temari tient debout et n'a pas de verre à la main (quand elle passe le cap de l'affection elle devient intenable et impudique, ce qui est très amusant mais très déplacé dans l'enceinte de la fac, bien que l'idée de la saouler pour la voir se trémousser devant un corps enseignant ahuri m'ait effleuré l'esprit... plus d'une fois ce soir), je retourne à l'intérieur.

La salle est bondée et résonne d'une musique bruyante et du brouhaha de la foule. Les étudiants accompagnés de leurs amis ou familles se pressent près des longues tables pleines de hors-d'œuvre et d'alcools pas chers, pendant que les professeurs restent près de leur estrade et de l'écran sur lequel ont été diffusées les productions de l'année. En fin de soirée, ils devront remettre le prix du meilleur film aux étudiants les plus "méritants et inventifs". Comme si cela importait ! Le vrai enjeu de la soirée, et la raison pour laquelle Hinata m'a forcé à mettre ce stupide costume, c'est d'être repéré par l'un ou l'autre des producteurs qui se cachent parmi tout ce petit monde.

Je cherche mon groupe à travers la salle et mon regard se pose sur la silhouette élégante de Sasuke. Y a pas à dire, le costume lui va mieux qu'à moi. Il a l'air d'un mannequin professionnel, du genre qui pose pour les plus grands couturiers et qui fait les défilés des fashion week partout dans le monde. Grand, musclé mais tout de même assez fin, le col et la cravate impeccables, il est parfait jusqu'à ses cheveux, qui partent dans tous les sens mais font pro quand même. Je ressemble à un pingouin mal repassé à côté de lui ! Il est en pleine discussion avec un autre brun aux cheveux longs, un peu plus grand que lui, tout aussi bien habillé et plein de charme. La ressemblance entre eux est frappante.  
Un troisième type est en train de leur parler, sûrement un producteur vu son air pas décontracté et les mines sérieuses qu'ils affichent tout les trois. Rien d'étonnant, même si Sasuke n'avait pas un talent fou comme réalisateur, il vient probablement de ce genre de familles qui ont des relations et qui en jouent à tout bout de champ. On a beau se trouver là, dans la même salle, on ne vit pas dans le même monde lui et moi. Je vais me détourner et repartir vers mes amis, quand il tourne la tête et croise mon regard. Il affiche alors une espèce de demi-sourire narquois (et craquant, je le reconnais). Je rêve ou ce type me provoque ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car il reporte presque aussitôt son attention sur le troisième homme. Je me demanderais presque si je n'ai pas rêvé.

\- Naruto tu es là ! Je te cherchais.

Je fais un bond magistral. Sakura, la folle à lier qui me sert de meilleure amie, vient de me sauter dessus et me serre à m'étouffer.

\- Arrêtes tu vas me tuer...

Je parviens à peine à murmurer, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'elle relâche son étreinte avant que je ne devienne tout bleu. Elle est magnifique dans sa courte robe rose pâle, écho à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle s'excuse une petite centaine de fois d'être en retard, en maudissant copieusement les embouteillages, et je la rassure du mieux que je peux. Elle se lance alors dans un récit plein de mordant à propos de ses derniers déboires amoureux avec un garçon dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom. Je lui souris de toute mes dents, ne pouvant pas retenir une ou deux plaisanteries moqueuses. Elle me manque beaucoup : depuis qu'elle est entrée en dernière année d'école de stylisme et qu'elle passe tout son temps entre défilés, salons et ateliers nous ne nous voyons presque plus. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle trouve le temps de vivre autant d'histoires compliquées avec autant d'hommes.

\- Et toi alors, comment tu vas ?

Je réponds des banalités et je vais lui raconter le déroulement plus ou moins chaotique du tournage quand mes yeux se posent sur Neji. Je perds le fil de ce que je suis en train de dire et je m'emmêle les pinceaux pendant qu'elle me dévisage... puis suit mon regard. Je rougis comme une pucelle effarouchée, à ma plus grande honte.

\- Tu vas très bien, mon cul ! Tu pues le coït !  
\- Généralement ça aide à aller très bien, tu sais.

Ma réponse, quoique très perspicace à mon goût, est un peu penaude et elle ne la relève pas. Non, à la place elle me lance un regard accusateur.

\- Si tu re-couches avec Neji c'est que tu ne vas _pas_ bien. Je croyais que c'était fini pour de bon cette fois.  
\- Comment tu veux que ce soit fini si on passe deux mois ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Tu sais comment c'est entre nous.

J'ai la mine sombre tout à coup. Elle fixe Neji de loin, en murmurant comme si je ne l'entendais pas.

\- Vous êtes des animaux. De vrais lapins... Allez, viens me raconter.

Elle attrape ma main et m'entraîne à l'extérieur, loin des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. J'aimerais vraiment échapper à cette conversation mais je sais que c'est impossible. Quand Sakura veut quelque chose, elle sait l'obtenir même si ça lui prend des jours et que ça lui vaut une solide réputation de chieuse intergalactique. J'abandonne sans prendre la peine de combattre et allume une cigarette. Je lui dis tout, en omettant un maximum les détails trop croustillants et personnels qui ne regardent que moi et mes parties génitales : la nuit presque sans sommeil que j'ai passée dans l'immense lit de Neji, le réveil étrange dans cette situation de couple qui n'est pourtant plus la nôtre depuis près de deux ans, les silences gênés et pleins de sous-entendus inavouables, et enfin cette étrange discussion par messages hier soir qui ne semble vouloir nous mener nulle part. Sakura reste songeuse un moment. Elle sait, pour l'avoir observée depuis le début, que notre histoire est compliquée, voir suffocante. Elle s'évertue à me mettre en garde, et moi à ne pas l'écouter.

\- C'est affreux que vous vous aimiez à ce point, mais que vous ne puissiez pas être ensemble.

Mon cœur se serre. Elle a raison bien sûr. Comme à chaque fois que j'y pense, l'injustice et l'absurdité de la situation me font serrer les poings et me rendent malade. Je tire longuement sur ma cigarette, espérant sans y croire qu'elle parviendra peut être à me détendre un peu. Le silence s'installe entre nous. Je sens le regard de Sakura peser sur moi. Elle s'inquiète. Je me force à sourire : mes problèmes seront toujours là demain, autant les oublier pour ce soir.

\- Allons boire un coup. Kiba a caché trois bouteilles de champagne, il doit en rester un peu.

Elle me sourit en retour et accepte de ne pas pousser plus loin cette discussion. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire de toute façon. Nous retournons à l'intérieur, où les étudiants ont dégagé le centre de la pièce et improvisé une piste de danse. Dans la foule, nous retrouvons Hinata et Temari. Elles se sautent toutes les trois au cou avec des hurlements suraigus, histoire de se témoigner bruyamment tout cet amour qu'elles se portent et de montrer ostensiblement à quel point elles se sont horriblement manqué ce dernier mois, même si elles s'appellent tous les deux jours. Je lève les yeux au ciel et lance deux ou trois piques... qui tombent à plat car je suis subitement devenu invisible quand la conversation s'est tournée vers les robes qu'elles portent. Je décide de les abandonner lâchement et de partir en quête d'un verre.

Tentant de me rapprocher du buffet, je suis arrêté par une main sur mon épaule. Je me retrouve face à Gaara, un des amis de Sasuke à qui je n'ai pas dû adresser la parole plus de quatre fois cette année.

\- Impressionnant le travail que tu as fait dans ce film.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un compliment de sa part. Nous n'avons rien l'un contre l'autre, mais d'une manière générale le groupe de Sasuke à tendance à ne pas se mélanger aux autres. Et puis, leur film est de loin le meilleur de la promotion... est-ce que ce serait un faux compliment pour me narguer ou me provoquer ? Ok, je fais peut être un peu dans la paranoïa, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas jouer dans la même catégorie que ces gens là.

\- Merci, mais ce que vous avez fait reste probablement meilleur.

\- Probablement...

Il me dévisage comme si j'étais une grosse glace appétissante, ou un monstre de foire. Ce type est très, très perturbant. Il finit par tourner les yeux et croise ceux de Sasuke, quelques mètres plus loin. J'attends qu'il continue mais la suite me laisse perplexe.

\- Ne sous-estime pas ton talent. _Certains_ savent l'apprécier.

Puis il se désintéresse totalement de moi et me plante là comme si je n'existais pas. C'est moi où il vient de se passer quelque chose de suspect ? Sasuke semble amusé par la situation, enfin c'est ce que je déduis du peu que j'arrive à décrypter sur son visage. Pendant une seconde il a encore ce sourire étrange aux lèvres, puis il se détourne. Ben voyons, il me manquait plus que ça ! Deux types bizarres qui ont l'air de comploter un truc louche à mon sujet !

Je secoue la tête. Aucune importance, je tirerai ça au clair plus tard. Pour l'heure, je cherche Neji. Sa présence est souvent ce qui réussit le mieux à me calmer. Quand je retrouve enfin sa trace, je grimace. Il est dans un coin de la salle, en train de parler à une jeune femme bien trop proche de lui selon moi. J'en grincerais presque des dents. Neji a toujours eu beaucoup de succès, auprès des femmes comme des hommes. Il n'a qu'à se baisser pour se servir et il le sait. J'essaie d'étouffer la vague de jalousie qui m'envahit. Je ne sors pas avec lui. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, tout comme il est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Notre passé ne me donne aucun droit sur lui, pas plus que le fait de coucher encore avec lui, ou de le connaitre mieux que personne.

Je crise en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aperçoive. Je le fusille du regard, réaction puérile qui me met encore plus mal. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je fends rapidement la foule pour me retrouver dehors. Peut être qu'Hinata a raison, je fume vraiment trop.  
Moins d'une minute s'écoule avant que Neji ne sorte aussi. Je savais qu'il me suivrait, mais je n'ai pas réussi à préparer ce que j'allais dire. Le silence pesant parait impossible à rompre. Je regarde ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Mais il ne parle pas. Alors je le regarde, longtemps, indécis sur ce que je ressens face à lui.

Il se penche vers ma bouche mais je détourne la tête. Je ne suis pas un objet de plaisir qu'il peut utiliser à sa guise. Je le repousse sèchement. Je ne veux pas de cet insatisfaisant entre deux. Je veux tout, ou alors je ne veux plus rien. La colère m'envahit tandis qu'il s'écarte de moi. Il me dévisage sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. Ce manque de réaction me rend fou.

\- Je suis pas ta pute Neji. Va falloir qu'elle cesse cette situation.

Il me fixe. Pour une fois son regard si froid s'anime et je le lis clairement. Je peux ressentir toute sa douleur et sa peine. Je me mords la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Je me maudis en silence pendant qu'il reste là, debout devant moi, impassible sinon ses yeux qui clament l'horrible vérité.

\- Je peux rien te donner de plus. Tu le sais comme moi.

Sa voix est blanche, presque sans vie. Toute ma rage s'évanouit d'un coup. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je fais tout pour les retenir. Pour soutenir son regard.

\- Ça ne viendra pas demain, et peut être même pas cette année, mais ça viendra. Je refuse de t'infliger ça.

J'essaie de l'arrêter là. Je bégaie quelque chose. Sûrement des excuses, je n'en sais rien. Même moi je ne m'écoute pas. Une larme s'échappe contre ma volonté. Il l'essuie d'une caresse, et sa main sur ma joue m'empêche de ciller.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes crever Naruto.

**Fin Chapitre 2  
**

* * *

Voici donc ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Réponse aux reviews concernant le pairing : je ne peux pas vous répondre car je ne veux pas révéler la suite de l'histoire. Je suis désolée pour celles qui n'aiment pas et/ou que cela gêne, mais j'espère que vous serez tout de même assez curieuses pour continuer à lire cette fic. En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé sa chance au premier chapitre et merci pour vos commentaires !


	3. Chapter 3 : In distress

Auteur : Ipiu  
Titre : Come sink with me  
Disclaimer : Ô toi, Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce délais de publication. C'est honteux de ma part, déménagement ou non, partiels ou non, je suis trop lente ! MAIS du coup ce chapitre est plus long que ma moyenne habituelle, et franchement il s'en passe des choses ! *clind'oeilappuyé*  
Et, pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre 4 est rédigé aux trois quarts et arrive dans la semaine (flagellez moi si ce n'est pas le cas) !

Petite dédicace à mon Ako, sans qui mes punchlines perdent de leur punch ! Merci de me relire encore et toujours même quand je mets des -e partout où je ne devrais pas(d'ailleurs il doit en rester un quelque part, mais où ?) !

Des bisous sur vos fesses à toutes et à tous ! Je vous aime !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : In distress**

Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz...

Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz...

J'ai la tête qui bourdonne. Une vibration, qui semble provenir directement de l'intérieur de mon pauvre crâne, m'empêche de me fondre pour toujours dans le sommeil.

Bzzz... Bzzz... Bzzz...

J'entrouvre un œil. Je ne vois rien. Il fait tout noir. Je mets une vingtaine de secondes à comprendre que je suis coincé dans une position bizarre, les bras en l'air et la tête coincée dans mon t-shirt. J'ai du m'endormir pendant que je l'enlevais... ah merde, je suis vraiment un cas !

BZZZ...

Les vibrations se font plus insistantes. Je retire une bonne fois pour toutes mon t-shirt et je regarde autour de moi. C'est bon, tout va bien. Je suis dans ma chambre. Je me cale contre l'oreiller, détendant les muscles noués de mes épaules malmenées par ma débilité et mon goût pour les positions grotesques. Je suis vraiment incroyable !

BZZZ... BZZZ... BZZZ...

La vibration provient en fait de mon coussin, et non de ma tête, ce que je trouve finalement assez rassurant. Je glisse la main dans la taie d'oreiller orange... mon téléphone !

Six messages non lus. Quatre appels manqués. C'est mauvais.

De **Neji Hyû** à 1:37  
Comment ça une « GRANFE NUVELE » ?

De **Neji Hyû** à 2:04  
Réponds surtout pas, espèce d'abruti dégénéré. Et arrête d'écrire en majuscules dès que tu as bu deux verres. Les fautes je comprends, tu es débile, mais les majuscules...

De **Sexy Brun** à 8:01  
Je t'envoie ton contrat par mail. La réunion est à 9.00 demain. Sois pas en retard.

De** Sakura❤** à 8:11  
Sérieux ? Un film avec de vrais de vrais producteurs ? C'est trop cool !

De **Tema** à 8:13  
Mec c'est toi qui a mes chaussons lapin, les oreilles et les menottes ?

De **Sakura❤** à 8:14  
Envoie moi des photos du tournage hein ! Mets toi bien en valeur, genre cameraman de l'extrême. Je ferais croire que je sors avec toi pour rendre Eric jaloux. Il tombera dans mes bras, on aura deux enfants et un chien, et une grande maison à la campagne ! Mouahahaha ce plan est parfait ! Je suis diiiiiiabolique !

Je voudrais rire comme un singe en lisant les deux derniers textos mais mon hilarité retombe immédiatement. Il est huit heure vingt... Je. Suis. Dans. Le. CACA.

Je saute sur mes pieds, essayant d'oublier le fait que, putain, ça tangue, pour enfiler des vêtements aussi chics et propres que possible. Alors que je me brosse les dents d'une main, je vérifie l'itinéraire entre chez moi et le siège de l'Uchiha Corporation où se tient la réunion. J'ai à peine le temps de passer un coup de peigne dans mon indomptable tignasse avant de quitter mon minuscule studio en claquant la porte. Je dévale les escaliers, manquant de me rompre le cou en ratant une demi douzaine de marches, quand mon téléphone vibre de plus belle comme si il se foutait littéralement de ma gueule.

De **Sexy Brun** à 8.29  
J'espère que tu es en route. Je déteste attendre.

Non mais il se prend pour qui ce bobo richouille de mes deux pour me parler comme ça ? Je vois aussi rouge que la peinture de ma moto que j'enfourche en quatrième vitesse, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui répondre.

A** Sexy Brun** à 8.31  
Serre les fesses, princesse ! J'arrive !

En respectant très approximativement le code de la route j'arrive avec trois minutes d'avance, un score que je trouve particulièrement honorable considérant les circonstances. Sasuke m'attend devant le building, propre sur lui et brillant comme les chiottes d'un hôtel de luxe. Encore une fois je me sens déclassé en face de lui, relégué au rang d'urinoir d'un petit hôtel deux étoiles. Il s'approche, un air moqueur et supérieur bien étalé sur son visage parfait.

\- Si on doit se donner des surnoms, je préférerais que tu m'appelles Maître.

Je le fusille du regard.

\- Rêve pas, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Et que revoilà le petit sourire en coin, hyper sexy et méprisant, que Môssieur affectionne. Il ne répond pas, jugeant sûrement que j'ai été suffisamment distrayant pour toute sa matinée, et tourne les talons. Je lui emboîte le pas, franchissant avec une certaine sensation de surpuissance les portes en verre de la tour de bureaux. Allons donc signer ces saletés de papiers !

_The base and the tweeters_  
_Make the speakers go to war !_  
_Aa the mighty trumpet_  
_Brings the freaks out to the floor !_

Je prends conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer quand j'entre dans l'ascenceur avec Sasuke. Le réveil brutal et le manque de caféine n'aidant pas, je n'avais pas réalisé dans quoi je mettais les pieds. Et la soirée arrosée hier ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour mon pauvre cerveau, déjà un peu atrophié en temps normal. Ma mère a du me faire tomber trop souvent sur la tête quand j'étais bébé.

Me voila donc, Naruto Uzumaki, 20 ans, dans un ascenseur avec un presque inconnu en costard, en route pour signer un contrat de production pour mon premier vrai film. Avec de vrais financements. Et un vrai cachet. Et une vraie diffusion en salle. Et mon nom sur l'affiche. Tout a coup, j'ai comme... la pression. Ou le trac. Mon reflet tout chiffonné dans le miroir ne me rassure pas. Qu'est-ce-que je (bordel de merde) fous là, moi ?

Je tripote nerveusement le bout de ma cravate. Dieu comme je déteste en porter ! On ne tient pas un Uzumaki en laisse que diable ! En relevant les yeux je croise ceux de Sasuke, qui me fixe d'un air bizarre.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la figure.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué ton piercing.

Instinctivement je porte la main à mon oreille droite, piercée au cartilage d'un petit anneau ouvragé en argent représentant un renard qui se mord la queue. Un reste de folie de ma période rebelle à seize ans. Je suis encore plus mal à l'aise tout à coup.

\- Je dois l'enlever tu crois ?

\- Non, garde le.

Il détourne le regard, pas stressé pour un sou, détendu comme si le monde lui appartenait déjà. D'ordinaire ça m'exaspère, mais là tout de suite je trouve ça réconfortant. Si Sasuke dit que ça passe, alors ça passe. Avec un petit cling distingué, l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un long corridor où le marbre blanc du hall laisse la place à une toute aussi distinguée moquette bleue. Des hommes en tailleurs vont et viennent dans tous les sens pendant que des femmes en costumes s'affairent derrière leurs ordinateurs, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Je suis un peu perdu. Je reste bien proche de Sasuke, histoire que personne ne me remarque, moi le petit blond déplacé caché derrière l'aura du fils du PDG. Tout le monde le salue respectueusement, c'est... hyper intimidant. Sasuke c'est un peu le Christian Grey du pays quoi ! Cette pensée déplacée me fait presque rire à haute voix et me décoince légèrement.

Soudain nous quittons les longs couloirs pour arriver dans un bureau spacieux et épuré, au mobilier design dernière tendance, genre pièce témoin pour catalogue. Je reconnais instantanément l'homme qui est assis derrière l'immense bureau en acajou : il était présent à la remise des projets de fin d'année à l'université, en pleine discussion avec Sasuke. D'un mouvement leste mais mesuré, il se lève et s'approche de nous en me fixant. Arrivé à ma hauteur il me dévisage un moment avant de me tendre la main.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer Naruto. Je suis Itachi Uchiha. J'espère que notre collaboration à venir s'avérera fructueuse.

Puis il se tourne vers Sasuke.

\- Mon frère m'a assuré que tu avais un grand potentiel et qu'il serait judicieux de le faire fructifier. Pour le bien de vos futures carrières ainsi que celui de notre entreprise.

Son frère ? J'aurais du le deviner. Ils se ressemblent tellement entre leur port de tête princier et leurs manières de rois du monde. Cela dit Itachi a quelque chose de moins agaçant, comme si il méritait plus le respect que son insupportable cadet. Moins agaçant, certes, mais enfin plus flippant aussi. La froideur de ses yeux est glaçante : on sent que ce type tuerait père et mère si il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Ça fait froid dans le dos... même pas peur !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Vous ne regretterez pas cet investissement.

Avant qu'Itachi ne puisse répondre, la voix grave de Sasuke l'interrompt.

\- En parlant d'investissement, assez de politesses. Venons en aux termes du contrat.

\- Mon petit frère, toujours si pressé, répond Itachi en souriant (et en appuyant bien sur le _petit),_ ce qui a le mérite de le rendre beaucoup plus humain. Par principe je me méfie des Uchiha, mais je décide que lui, j'l'aime bien.

* * *

\- Reprends donc encore une bière, mon petit Naruto ! Ce soir, c'est ma tournée !

Je souris comme un benêt à Temari, déjà ivre en ce beau soir d'été. Les vacances commencent à peine et pourtant nous allons tous très vite être accaparés par nos projets. Kiba nous a rebattu les oreilles pendant trois quarts d'heure avec son super stage dans je ne sais plus quel studio de montage, tandis qu'Hinata va pouvoir suivre un de ses réalisateurs préférés sur un tournage dans une ville proche. Quant à Temari, elle se fait désirer, recevant toutes les propositions et méditant ses options. Mon sourire s'élargit encore en les regardant tour à tour. Ils vont tellement me manquer (même ce crétin de geek ébouriffé à l'odeur de chien mouillé) que j'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux ! Je m'étais tellement habitué à bosser avec eux sur tous mes projets que j'ai un peu les jetons en pensant à ce qui m'attend dans les studios de la Uchiha Corporation.

Instinctivement, mes pensées dévient vers Sasuke. Le mélange d'émotions qu'il sucite en moi m'étonne. Aussi agaçant qu'il puisse être, j'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner notre "collaboration". Je sens l'esprit de compétition remuer avec force mes entrailles. Et puis ce mec m'intrigue beaucoup trop...

\- Bonsoir tout le monde.

Mon sourire s'évapore au simple son de sa voix. Je sens un frisson me parcourir le long du dos tandis qu'il se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté de moi, collant son genoux au mien sous la table. Je me recompose un visgae serein, pestant contre les battements accélérés de mon cœur, et avale une énorme gorgée de bière pour me donner une contenance (mais avec les mains qui tremblent je frôle la catastrophe).

\- Neji, petit chou t'étais où ?!

Il hausse un sourcil étonné devant le surnom (hyper) osé dont Temari vient de l'affubler, mais ne relève pas. Il répond et je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, parce que sa voix est une musique trop agréable pour que je me concentre.

Nous n'avons pas reparlé de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois devant la fac, et notre routine habituelle à continué, comme si rien n'avait été dit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense maintenant, alors que sa jambe est collée à la mienne et que soudain il fait bien plus chaud. Je l'observe à la dérobée : ses longs cheveux tombent en mèches folles autour de son visage, balayant son torse pâle que découvre une chemise un peu trop ouverte. Ses manches sont relevées au dessus des coudes, laissant voir ses muscles fins. Ses doigts jouent avec son paquet de cigarettes, et moi je me prends à rêver qu'elles jouent avec autre chose...

\- ... une série de court-métrages artistiques. Ils ont besoin d'un gros travail sur les lumières et un de leurs représentants était à la soirée de présentation des projets. Il faut croire que notre film a séduit.

Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais il semblerait que Neji aussi soit jeté dans l'arène niveau projet professionnel. J'éprouve un petit pincement au coeur à cette idée : nos deux tournages ne nous laisseront que peu de temps libre... je ne le verrai plus autant qu'avant. J'ai beau savoir que cela devrait être une bonne chose, l'idée de ne plus le voir apparaître deux ou trois fois dans mes journées me mine. Neji me donne un petit coup de coude et je baisse la tête. Il tient deux cigarettes dans sa main. Il me connait par coeur, bien mieux que moi même, et je suis certain qu'il sait ce à quoi je viens de penser. Je le remercie d'un petit hochement de tête en prenant celle qui m'est destinée, sortant de l'autre main mon briquet pour le lui tendre. Il ne le prend pas, attendant que j'allume moi même sa clope. Répétition de gestes dont nous avons l'habitude, pas même besoin d'échanger un regard. A l'intérieur, je hurle.

Je ne veux pas y penser, mais je pense à ce fléau qui bouffe notre relation. Je maudis la fatalité qui suce la vie de mon meilleur ami et qui nous empêche de partager plus que deux clopes et un briquet. Cette foutue maladie qui grandit en lui petit à petit, qui le dévore et qui l'éloigne de moi, jusqu'au jour où il disparaîtra pour de bon.

La colère qui m'envahit est destructrice, et d'autant plus malsaine qu'elle n'est dirigée vers personne. Je suis incapable d'en vouloir à Neji. Ce choix qu'il fait de me tenir à distance, il le fait pour me protéger. C'est moi qui le pousse toujours à céder. C'est moi qui suis égoïste dans cette histoire, parce que je refuse de le laisser partir. Nous sommes dans la même impasse depuis plus d'un an. Nous cherchons des marques impossibles à trouver parce que, aussi cru que ça puisse être, notre relation a une putain de date de péremption.

J'exhale la fumée avec un long soupire. Il faut que je stoppe le flot de ces pensées. Je siffle une bonne moitié de ma bière, m'appliquant à me saouler avec rapidité. J'ai du mal à me reconnecter avec la conversation qui se déroule autour de moi. Temari est dans sa phase câlins, tenant Hinata par les épaules et invectivant Kiba en même temps, pendant que ce dernier s'égosille sur sa chaise. Je me force à sourire, encore sourire, jusqu'à ce que cela redevienne naturel. L'alcool aidant je finis même par rire, me moquant à loisir de Kiba et Temari. Je sens Neji se détendre lui aussi contre ma jambe. Il parle toujours aussi peu, ne s'exprimant que pour clasher avec classe le trio de fous furieux que nous formons quand nous buvons en plein soleil.

\- Bon les gars, j'vous'aime, mais j'vais pisser !

Dis-je en me levant, titubant entre les tables jusqu'aux minuscules toilettes au fond du bar. Après m'être allègrement soulagé, alors que je galère à me laver les mains tout en restant debout dans l'espace exigu, je sens un souffle chaud dans ma nuque. Je relève les yeux vers le miroir face à moi, pour apercevoir le visage de Neji derrière moi, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de mon oreille. Je rougis d'un seul coup, la vision soudain brumeuse.

\- Tu me donnes bien trop envie quand tu bois.

J'essaie de rire mais c'est un soupir rauque qui franchit mes lèvres. Il me fixe dans le miroir, et lentement ouvre la bouche pour me mordre le cou. Je gémis quand les sensations déferlent en moi, rejetant la tête en arrière sur son épaule. Ses mains sur mes hanches collent nos bassins, et je sens son érection contre mes fesses tandis qu'il caresse la mienne par dessus mon pantalon. Je vais mourir, là, dans ses bras, si il ne me prend pas tout de suite.

_But those are the days that bind us together, forever  
And those little things define us forever, forever_

Répondant à mon appel comme si il lisait dans mes pensées, il me pousse dans la cabine et ferme le loquet derrière nous. Acculé face au mur, je le laisse défaire ma ceinture sans opposer aucune résistance. Ses doigts froids sur mon bassin électrisent ma peau, me rendant un peu plus fou à chaque seconde. Je voudrais l'embrasser mais je ne veux pas me retourner, je le veux comme ça, sauvagement.

_All this bad blood here_  
_Won't you let it dry?_

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps. Je me retrouve sans sous-vêtements, ses mains explorant chaque recoin intime possible de mon corps. Alors qu'il se colle contre moi, je sens sa virilité à nu contre mes fesses. Je retiens mes gémissements tant bien que mal, mais je ne peux retenir un râle quand il me pénètre violemment. La douleur s'estompe presque instantanément tant la vague de plaisir qui me submerge est intense. Agrippé à mes hanches, il nous impose un rythme brutal qui me ferait hurler si je ne mordais pas mon poing jusqu'au sang. Dans cet espace étroit, il n'existe plus que nos deux corps, qui n'en forment qu'un seul, liés dans une bestialité sensuelle qui m'excite au plus haut point. Sa main migre plus au sud, achevant de me plonger dans la perdition la plus totale. Ses coups de reins brutaux se font plus secs, plus erratiques, et bientôt vient la dernière contraction qui me laisse pantelant et extatique.

_It's been cold for years_  
_Won't you let it lie?_

Je pose mon front contre le carrelage froid du mur, le temps de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée. Les bras de Neji enserrent mon torse avec force, et je m'agrippe d'une main aux siennes, à la hauteur de mon cœur. Après quelques instants, il dépose un baiser sur ma nuque avant de s'écarter.

\- Clope ?

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête, remettant tant bien que mal mon pantalon avant de le suivre à l'extérieur, mon sourire habituel sur le visage. Comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

\- Une couleur éclatante pour un véritable éclaté.

Je ne prends pas la peine de tourner la tête pour lui répondre, ôtant mon casque de moto d'un air désinvolte. Déjà parce que la seule réplique qui me vient à l'esprit c'est "Et ta mère, elle est bien éclatée ?", ce qui est tout de même un peu trop trash pour un jeudi matin à huit heures, et ensuite parce que je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. J'émets un vague grognement en guise de "Bonjour à toi aussi, môssieur le péteux", passant devant lui sans m'arrêter pour m'engouffrer dans le hall des studios du tournage, en direction de la salle de réunion attribuée à notre équipe.

Pour une fois, j'ai envie de me noyer dans le travail. Même les joutes verbales avec Sasuke n'ont pas d'attrait à mes yeux ce matin. Qu'on me foute là paix, je suis là pour faire ce que j'ai à faire et je retournerai me bourrer la gueule dès que ce sera fini.

\- Mauvaise nuit ?

"Et ta m..". Je serre les dents. Restons calme. Répondre posément. Ton neutre.

\- Occupe toi de ce qui te regarde, princesse.

Sur le coup je m'en veux presque de ma froideur envers lui. Le tournage a commencé depuis une semaine maintenant, et les choses se déroulent bien mieux que prévu. Sasuke s'avère être un partenaire de travail intéressant, et malgré ses côtés casse-burnes, j'apprécie vraiment le temps passé en sa compagnie. Il est pédant et condescendant parfois, mais il est doué. Je ne l'avouerais jamais à haute voix, mais j'ai appris beaucoup en filmant avec lui. Bien sûr ce n'est pas pareil que de tourner avec Temari, qui me connaissait très bien et n'avait besoin de me donner que le minimum en termes de consignes. Pourtant nous avons vite pris nos marques, le grand brun me laissant beaucoup de libertés et de latitude décisionnelle.

Étonnamment, il n'insiste pas. Alors qu'il tourne les talons et va donner ses directives aux acteurs dans un autre coin de la salle, je me fustige mentalement. Il ne m'a rien fait après tout. Enfin rien de plus que d'habitude. Une petite pointe de culpabilité vient s'ajouter à mes ondes négatives et je soupire.

La vie, ça tue.

Essayant de m'empêcher de penser, je sors rapidement mes affaires et me dirige vers le plateau n°7, me cognant au passage la tête contre un linteau de porte trop affectueux. L'ambiance, d'ordinaire si électrisante, ne parvient pas à me détendre. Les gens vont et viennent, les bras chargés de cables, de costumes et d'éléments de décors, mais ce matin je réponds à peine à leurs saluts. Même quand j'arrive sur notre plateau et que je commence à régler les paramètres de la magnifique et extrêmement coûteuse caméra qui me fait d'ordinaire baver de bonheur, je ne réussi pas à sourire. Quelle merde.

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi sensible ? Où sont mes putains de couilles, bordel ? Je ne pourrais pas agir en mec normal, et me foutre royalement du fait que mon plan cul, aka mon ex, aka mon meilleur pote (dans cet ordre là s'il vous plaît), ne veut plus me voir ? Je ne pourrais pas juste, comme n'importe quel porteur du chromosme Y, écouter les pulsions imposées par la testostérone qui coule à flot dans mes veine et sortir dans n'importe quel bar, la bite au vent et l'œil sur le radar, pour me trouver une petite proie pas dégueulasse ? Boire avec des potes, une jolie nana sous chaque bras, histoire d'oublier...

Mais non. Naruto Uzumaki est bien trop fleur bleue pour ça. Naruto préfère regarder Mama Mia, en chantant (pas) presque mieux qu'Abba, en tête à tête avec ses trois bouteilles de vodka. On vomi un bon coup avant d'aller travailler, puis on est reparti pour une bonne journée les gars !

Mon humeur massacrante me rend difficilement supportable à moi-même. On dit souvent de moi que je ne réfléchis pas assez, et on a bien raison. Sauf maintenant. Je suis là, planqué derrière ma caméra, filmant les acteurs et pourtant je ne vois que Neji. J'imagine sa main sur mon épaule, notre complémentatrité quand on tourne ensemble, notre compréhension qui tient parfois de la télépathie. Son parfum suave, ses longs cheveux qui me frôlent, ses yeux si expressifs quand il me regarde. Non, me regardait...

* * *

_\- __Écoute__ Naruto, je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus tout les deux._

Il fait froid non ? Je tremble tout à coup.

_\- __Ça__ ne sert à rien ce qu'on fait. __Ça__ me fatigue._

Tiens, j'ai mal là, dans la poitrine. On dirait que j'ai un truc brisé là-dedans. Ça coupe comme du verre. Mais il n'y pas de sang...

_\- J'ai juste plus envie. C'est une perte de temps. Pour toi comme pour moi._

Oh, le monde devient flou. Tout est brouillé autour de moi. Est-ce qu'il pleut ? Oui, il doit pleuvoir. J'ai les joues trempées.

_\- Ne le prends pas mal. __Ça__ devait arriver de toutes façons. Bon je dois y aller. Au revoir._

Silence. On a éteint la lumière dans ma vie. On a effacé le chemin devant mes pieds. Pourquoi je ne tombe pas ? Si je tombais, j'aurais au moins une direction où aller.

* * *

\- Viens là Naruto.

Je relève la tête, reprenant pied dans la réalité comme si je sortais d'une séance d'apnée de plusieurs heures. Sasuke m'observe, planté près de Sai et Tenten nos deux acteurs principaux, attendant que je le rejoigne. Je me dirige vers eux, interdit. Je n'ai rien suivi à leur conversation, bien trop perdu dans mes pensées, et j'ai bien peur de passer pour un idiot si on me demande mon avis sur quoi que ce soit, là tout de suite.

\- Si tu n'y mets pas un peu de passion, la scène perd son sens. Fais le comme ça.

J'arrive à la hauteur de Sasuke lorsqu'il finit sa phrase. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser une question que ce dernier m'attrape par la nuque et m'attire vers lui. J'écarquille les yeux en sentant ses lèvres se ruer sur les miennes. What the FUCKING FUCK ? Mon cerveau déconnecte d'un coup. Shut down et panne générale du système.

Je suis infoutu de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, bien trop concentré sur les sensations qui m'envahissent. Sa main dans ma nuque me presse toujours plus fort contre lui, tandis que l'autre vient caresser mon visage avec… avec passion ?! De surprise, ma mâchoire se décroche et il en profite pour glisser sa langue contre la mienne. Ok, j'arrête de chercher à comprendre, c'est juste trop agréable. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je ferme les yeux et réponds à son baiser, agrippant ses hanches pour le coller à moi.

Sensation de nouveauté enivrante. Ce corps inconnu contre le mien m'appelle, attise ma curiosité et le feu au creux de mes reins.

_Nice to meet you_  
_Where you been?_

Je veux le découvrir.  
Le connaître.  
Le savourer.

_I could show you incredible things_  
_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

Après ce qui me semble une éternité dans l'obscurité, il se sépare de moi et je rouvre les yeux. Pour les plonger dans les siens. Une demie seconde à peine avant qu'il ne se détourne, mais ce regard… ce regard là.

_Oh my god !  
Look at that face !  
__You look like  
My next mistake_

\- C'est comme ça que tu dois faire Sai.

Pantelant, je retourne me cacher derrière la caméra, avec la sensation étrange qu'une paire d'yeux sombres fixe mes fesses.

_Love's a game, wanna play ?_

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre qui s'est fait attendre ! J'espère, je prie, pour qu'il vous plaise et que vous vouliez la suite ! Les réjouissances seront... disons qu'on va changer de ton, mais notre cynique de Naruto restera notre cynique de Naruto parce qu'on l'aime comme ça !

Mention spéciale à Heatcliff, parce que franchement tu es bien trop adorable ! J'espère continuer à écrire des choses qui te plairont !

Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous attendez pour la suite ! Des idées ? Des envies ?

Et pour celles à qui le pairing de départ, à savoir le NejiNaru, posait problème : ça va mieux ou vous avez décidé d'abandonner ? Je suis vraiment curieuse de vos réactions !

En tout cas, merci pour vos lectures et merci mille fois pour vos reviews motivantes qui donnent envie de continuer à avancer !

Je vous aime !

* * *

Musiques :

\- Timmy Trumpet &amp; Savages - Freaks  
\- Bastille - Bad Blood  
\- Taylor Swift - Blank Space


	4. Chapter 4 : On the edge

Auteur : Ipiu  
Titre : Come sink with me  
Disclaimer : Ô toi, Masashi Kishimoto

Note 1 : Bon. Comment dire ? Un mois et demi de retard ? ... Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô lenteur ennemie. Je vais arrêter de faire des promesses parce que de toute façon je n'ai aucune parole ! Flagellation et lapidation de _moi_ par mon s_ur-m_oi (tout seul puisque mon _ça_ s'empiffre de nutella).

Note 2 : En fait, pour la petite explication, remaniement total du plan de la fiction (merci Ako de me conseiller dans mes angoisses organisationnelles nocturnes), qui fait que ce que je pensais être les trois quarts du chapitre 4 ici présent sera en fait la moitié du chapitre 5 à venir. Du coup ça a été plus long que prévu.

Note 3 : suite au remaniement mentionné ci-dessus, cette fiction ne sera en fait pas longue, mais **_super_** longue (comparée à ma moyenne personnelle). Pour l'instant je compte environ huit à dix chapitres je crois. Sous réserve de modifications ultérieures !

Note 4 : le site me fait un bug étrange, il manque un "à" dans une réplique mais impossible de le rajouter sinon me supprime la phase entière... je suis maudite par la technologie je crois.

**PS** : je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson de la dernière scène, Kannibalen d'Apashe, pendant la lecture de cette scène.

En espérant que la suite vous plaise et vous surprenne un peu !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : ****O******n ********the edge****

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Naruto ?

_Oh life, it's bigger  
__It's bigger than you_

J'arrête de contempler les oiseaux dans le ciel pour reporter mon attention sur Hinata. Elle est ravissante dans sa robe d'été violette, et plus d'un passant la dévore du regard depuis que nous sommes assis à la terrasse de ce café. Kiba, qui a toujours eu un énorme faible pour elle, en aurait probablement des envies de meurtre si il était là. Je me demande bien si il va finir par se décider à lui faire une cour en bonne et due forme un jour.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer à sourire à mon amie quand je lui réponds.

\- Mais rien Hina, tout va bien.

Elle croise les bras et me jauge du regard, pas dupe du tout.

\- Je te connais Naruto. Peut être pas aussi bien que Sakura, mais je te connais.

_The lengths that I will go to_  
_The distance in your eyes_

Hinata et moi sommes amis depuis le début du lycée. J'étais le petit nouveau qui ne débarque pas du même collège que les autres, et Sakura que je connais depuis toujours (c'est-à-dire que je ne sais même plus comment on s'est rencontré, un peu comme si elle avait été là toute ma vie) nous a présenté. Après trois ans d'amitié et une fois notre bac en poche, on a tout naturellement choisi la même faculté de cinéma, pendant que cette lâcheuse de Sakura partait en école de mode.

C'est Hinata qui m'a présenté son cousin, alors que nous étions en seconde. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour craquer sur lui. Je n'osais pas encore vraiment me confier à elle à l'époque, mais j'imagine que si Neji se confie à quelqu'un dans sa vie, c'est bien à sa cousine. Je crois qu'elle sait tout, ou presque, des débuts hésitants de notre relation. Ensuite les choses sont devenues bien plus simples, et Neji et moi ne gardions pas vraiment notre couple secret. Sakura et Hinata ont joué un certain temps les fangirls, jusqu'à... jusqu'à la découverte de la maladie de Neji. On venait d'entrer à la fac, et ça a été un véritable coup dur, pour nous quatre. Hinata est devenue plus renfermée, plus secrète. L'éloignement de Sakura n'a pas aidé, malgré tous les efforts qu'elles faisaient pour se voir, et moi j'aurais été bien incapable de réconforter qui que ce soit, perdu que j'étais.

_That's me in the corner_

Par la suite, on pourrait dire que les choses se sont améliorées. Kiba et Temari ont rejoint notre binôme en milieu de première année, et Hinata a peu à peu retrouvé le sourire. Puis Neji est arrivé. Ses parents, trop inquiets pour sa santé, ont préféré qu'il quitte l'école dans laquelle il était inscrit à l'autre bout de la ville pour venir étudier avec sa cousine. Quand j'ai su qu'il rejoignait notre classe au début de notre deuxième année, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque.

_That's me in the spot light_  
_Losing my religion_

Lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était malade, Neji a rejeté à peu près tous ses proches, moi compris. Au début j'ai insisté, j'ai essayé de continuer à le voir, de ne pas le laisser seul. Pendant un temps ça a presque fonctionné, mais les choses se sont envenimées et nous nous sommes quittés sur une énorme dispute dont je ne garde finalement que des souvenirs flous. Le revoir en face de moi à la rentrée, ça m'a laissé sur le cul.

_Trying to keep up with you_

Le plus étonnant, c'est que nous sommes rapidement redevenus très proches. Nous nous connaissions si parfaitement que ça semblait inévitable. D'abord, j'ai cru que nous pourrions rester amis et conserver notre relation si particulière... mais l'envie se faisait plus forte chaque jour et nous avons fini par craquer. Coup sur coup. A chaque fois que l'occasion s'est présentée, quitte à la créer quand elle ne venait pas toute seule, nous nous sommes laissé aller.

Et voila où nous en sommes aujourd'hui : lassés, déchirés, séparés. Irrémédiablement fatigués. Avec un haussement d'épaules blasé, je réponds à Hinata d'un ton ironique.

_And I don't know if I can do it_

\- Neji n'veut plus qu'on se voit, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude.

\- Tu veux dire que vous vous êtes disputé ?

Je la dévisage, interdit. Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant des galipettes que son cousin et moi avons continué de faire depuis plus d'un an. Elle attend ma réponse avec un air inquiet.

\- Non Hina. Neji et moi... bah tu sais bien, c'est compliqué ! Et pour que ça le soit moins, il préfère qu'on se voit plus.

_Oh, no, I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_

Je sors une clope de mon paquet et la glisse entre mes lèvres en murmurant pour moi même, même si je sais qu'Hina m'entend, avec une petite grimace "Il paraît que ça le fatigue".

Elle fronce les sourcils, perplexe, puis son visage s'éclaire d'un coup.

\- Tu veux dire que... !

Les joues toutes rouges, elle fait des petits mouvements circulaires dans les airs avec ses mains et s'agite toute seule sur sa chaise, comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

\- Woh ! Ça va, ça va ! On va pas en faire un dessin et des pancartes non plus, hein ! Puis calme toi, je suis en train de te dire que c'est fini tout ça.

Elle arrête sa danse de la fangirl épileptique et reste sagement sur sa chaise, la mine plus sombre. J'allume ma clope pendant qu'elle cherche ses mots.

\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Neji ne m'en a pas parlé. Ni toi d'ailleurs ! Vous êtes si bizarres, vous les garçons.

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

Je lui jette un regard appuyé.

\- On n'a rien dit parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. On n'est pas ensemble. On s'envoie... s'envoyait en l'air de temps en temps. Basta !

_I thought that I heard you sing_

Elle me fixe mais j'évite son regard, les yeux perdus dans le vague, tirant de longues bouffées sur ma clope, histoire d'avoir encore plus un goût de cendres dans la bouche si c'est possible.

\- Tu l'aimes encore, pas vrai ?

Les oiseaux partent tranquillement à la dérive dans le ciel bleu. J'aimerais les suivre, partir loin comme eux.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

_I think I thought I saw you try_

* * *

\- Arrête de reluquer mes fesses, princesse.

Je plisse des yeux soupçonneux dans la direction de Sasuke. Le look de l'été lui va à ravir. Chemise blanche un peu ouverte et jean noir bien ajusté... franchement, rien que pour son physique j'aurais presque envie de passer sur son mauvais caractère.

Presque. Depuis la scène du baiser l'autre jour, j'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi. Il me _torture_ avec son regard. Ou alors je me fais des idées, comment savoir avec lui ?

\- Pour ce qu'il y a voir, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il baisse les yeux sur son script, ignorant totalement mon regard assassin. Ah très bien, tu critiques mon postérieur maintenant ? Je lâche ma réplique d'un ton badin, comme si je ne parlais que du temps qu'il fait dehors.

\- Arrête ton char, je sais très bien que tu m'as engagé parce que tu craques sur moi.

Il ne m'accorde pas une miette d'attention mais me répond, sur le même ton détaché.

\- Bien sûr. Cette décision était purement sexuelle.

Déjà, je suis un peu sonné par cette réponse. C'est du harcèlement sexuel ? Ce qui se passe ensuite, je ne peux pas l'avoir rêvé parce que même moi je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un truc pareil (et parce que je garde une marque rouge pour en attester) : il passe lentement derrière moi et me gratifie d'une énorme claque très sonore sur les fesses, avant de s'éloigner comme si rien, absolument rien de surréaliste ne venait de se produire.

Notre jeu d'insultes et de provocations continue sans relâche à chaque nouveau jour de tournage, mais ce genre de déviance me met dans tous mes états. Je ne sais pas si Sasuke et moi avons la même définition du flirt, mais merde ça y ressemble quand même beaucoup !

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche et m'empêche de me poser plus de question sur les agissements de mon... partenaire.

De** Sakura❤** à 9.34  
Comment ça Neji ne veut plus te voir ? D'où ça sort ça encore ?

Je soupire. Laissez moi tranquille avec cette histoire. Moi aussi je suis fatigué Neji, tu sais ? Ça va bientôt faire une semaine qu'on ne se parle plus, et je fais de mon mieux pour oublier la sensation de manque que ce silence crée en moi. Le rappeler tout le temps à mon bon souvenir, ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions pour m'aider. J'ai la sensation que notre relation est dans une impasse telle que la fuite est maintenant ma seule option.

Et dans mon cas, il semblerait que fuite ça rime avec Uchiha.

A **Sakura❤** à 9.35  
Laisse tomber. Pas envie d'en parler.

Pris de remord en relisant ce sms glacial, je lui envoie une photo de moi posant comme un beau gosse avec ma caméra, histoire qu'elle puisse mettre à exécution son plan pour rendre jaloux... Bernard ? Henry ? Arf je ne sais plus, disons son futur mec. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

De** Sakura❤** à 9.40  
Fais l'idiot oui ! De toute façon tu sers à rien là, je suis déjà avec Eric. Tu le saurais si tu prenais des nouvelles, s'pèce de crétin. Viens me chercher ce soir en sortant du travail, tu m'invites au resto (et c'est très sympa de ta part, merci !)

Je ne m'offusque même pas. Sa petite bouille me manque pas mal, surtout en ce moment, et son ton de mère poule me remontera probablement le moral.

* * *

\- Bon allez, vide moi ton sac Naruto.

_Every whisper_  
_Of every waking hour  
I'm choosing my confessions_

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Sakura me fait face, de l'autre côté de la table surchargée de sushis, et croise les bras prête à en découdre.

\- Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Hinata pour me faire chier ou quoi ?

\- Il faut que tu nous parles. Tu ne vas pas te refermer comme une huître et nous faire une nouvelle déprime ! Ça sert à ça les amies : à t'empêcher de devenir chiant et morose.

J'arrose mes sashimis de saumon d'une énorme dose de sauce yakitori, parce que le sucre c'est la vie, avant de me décider à lui répondre.

\- D'où tu tiens ton diplôme de psycho toi ? Parce que franchement tu me fais plus mal qu'autre chose là. Mon cœur saigne !

\- Fais pas l'enfant avec tes vannes moisies ! Réplique-t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Neji, _encore_ ?

La bouche pleine, je lui crachote ma réponse au visage.

\- Bah plus rien. Voilà c'qui's'passe ! On baise plus, on s'parle plus, on s'voit plus. Cut, fin de la scène, on remballe.

_Consider this_  
_Consider this the hint of the century_

Après un regard de dégoût destiné à ma façon de manger, qui révèle chez moi un instinct animal sur-développé, Sakura se prépare à entamer son laïus de mère poule angoissée. J'essaie de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Cette fois c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'arrête tout.

\- Comment ça ?

Son ton se fait inquiet. J'inspire un bon coup, prenant mon élan pour concrétiser ces pensées qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête en les disant à voix haute.

\- Je laisse tomber. Neji m'a bien fait comprendre que ce qu'on faisait ne servait à rien.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, je peux avoir des explications ?

Je me lance alors dans un récit de la conversation téléphonique que nous avons eue, quand Neji a décidé que nous deux ça ne valait plus le coup. Puis de cette discussion par messages, un soir de beuverie solitaire dans mon studio où la colère que je ressentais m'a poussé à lui écrire un sms de reproches qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Sa réponse, encore plus froide que sa voix au téléphone quelques jours avant, a réussi à briser quelque chose que je croyais incassable : la certitude que je l'aimais.

_Consider this_  
_The slip that brought me_  
_To my knees failed_

_\- On a continué à se voir par habitude. Tu crois que tu m'aimes par habitude. Tout ça c'est du vent Naruto. On n'a plus rien à partager et tu te voiles encore la face c'est tout._

Je me tais un instant, laissant à Sakura le temps de digérer les informations que je lui ai déballé d'un coup. J'hésite à continuer, mais maintenant que j'ai commencé je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

\- Et tu sais, je crois qu'il a raison. Cette relation me fait souffrir depuis des années, plus qu'elle ne me fait du bien. Et je ne vais pas voir ailleurs parce que je ne regarde presque pas ailleurs. Neji est devenu un… un automatisme. C'est horrible à dire…

_What if all these fantasies_  
_Come flailing around_  
_Now I've said too much_

Sakura prend ma main et la serre très fort, comme si elle craignait que je me mette à pleurer ou quelque chose du même style. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Mais quand même, ça fait du bien.

\- Ce n'est pas horrible Naruto. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Entre vous ça a été si fort, et pendant si longtemps, que tu as forcément du mal à te détacher de lui. Les sentiments se fanent souvent avec le temps. Ne pas vouloir le voir, refuser de le ressentir c'est une réaction que je comprends. Je t'assure.

Je lui fais un pauvre sourire, mais au fond ses paroles me soulagent. Je sais que la blessure mettra du temps à guérir. Même si j'essaie d'avoir l'air sûr de moi et détaché à propos de tout ça, je ne parviens pour l'instant qu'à tenir la douleur à distance et pas à l'apaiser. Sakura comprend tout ça, mieux que personne.

_But that was just a dream_  
_Try, cry, why, try_  
_That was just a dream_

\- Tu sais... Peut être que tu devrais le faire justement, aller voir ailleurs. Ce serait bien pour toi.

Je baisse les yeux, n'osant pas la regarder. L'image de Sasuke danse dans ma tête avec une précision un peu trop grande. Je crois que mon visage traduit mon trouble, parce que le ton de Sakura se fait inquisiteur.

\- Mais dis moi, c'est quoi cette tête, là ? A qui tu penses comme ça ?

Je préfère ne pas en parler. Pas encore, alors que les choses sont trop floues. Oui, je ressens un truc pour Sasuke, une attirance toute particulière que j'ai du mal à analyser. Mais de là à... mais enfin à quoi au juste ? Rien que le fait de me poser cette question me met l'estomac à l'envers. Je m'en sors d'une pirouette, dans un français approximatif.

_Just a dream, just a dream, dream_

\- Personne ! C'est juste ton idée qu'elle est bizarre. Allez on change de sujet ! T'as qu'à me parler de… euh… c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

Elle lâche ma main et fait une moue boudeuse, faussement vexée que je ne retienne pas dans la seconde chaque détail de sa vie sentimentale quand elle s'intéresse passionnément à la mienne. En même temps c'est une fille dans tous les sens « potins et racontars » du terme, ce que je lui pardonne bien volontiers la plupart du temps (surtout quand elle me laisse finir son assiette en faisant semblant de l'écouter).

* * *

Les rires emplissent le fond de la salle du petit bar où notre équipe s'est installée. Ce soir, c'est fête ! Après plusieurs semaines de tournage, nous avons fini la première partie de notre projet. Tout le monde s'accorde une pause bien méritée. Le travail n'est pas terminé bien sûr, mais il est temps de dire au revoir à nos acteurs et aux membres de l'équipe qu'on ne reverra peut être que lors de la sortie de notre film. A cette pensée, je ressens une pointe de nostalgie. Je me suis habitué à travailler avec eux. Le caractère bon enfant de Tenten et l'absence surprenante de tact et de sens commun chez Sai me manqueront, sans parler des incroyables fou-rires que Jiraya, notre preneur de son, et moi avons partagé.

Attablés devant nos bières, nous évoquons des souvenirs de ces récents moments passés ensemble qui paraissent déjà si lointains. Sasuke est assis à côté de moi, les bras croisés sur son torse il observe sans réellement se mêler à la conversation. Impassible, pour changer. Maintenant, tout va se jouer presque uniquement entre lui et moi. Seuls dans une pièce des studios Uchiha pendant des heures, à faire le montage du film.

Soudain, son regard dévie vers moi alors que je l'épiais. Il refait ce sourire en coin auquel j'ai droit de plus en plus souvent. Je grogne :

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça princesse. C'est grossier.

Il passe lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans un geste probablement sexy mais surtout carrément carnassier. J'ai tout à coup l'impression d'être un morceau de viande, ce qui me perturbe et m'exaspère en même temps.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah voyons ! T'en n'as pas marre d'être aussi arrogant ?

Il se tourne vers moi, ouvrant de grands yeux dans une expression de surprise feinte, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

\- Chercherais-tu à me blesser Naruto ?

Il pince les lèvres, l'air réellement... vexé ? Je commence à me sentir mal. J'ai dit une connerie ? Pourtant j'ai rien dit de pire que d'habitude, moi ! Faut me prévenir quand on change les règles du jeu !

\- En tout cas c'est inutile, ça ne marche pas du tout, laisse-t-il tomber en changeant totalement d'expression, adoptant un ton extrêmement dédaigneux et hautain tout en se détournant.

Je _déteste_ quand il fait ça. Ça me fout les nerfs en pelote et j'ai envie de lui balancer des objets à la figure. Je me contiens, lâchant seulement une pauvre insulte dans un murmure que je sais très bien qu'il entendra.

\- ... Enculé.

Il sourit sans plus me regarder, nouvellement passionné par la conversation bruyante autour de nous. Tandis qu'il saisi son verre de whisky-coca et le porte à ses lèvres, je sens son genoux taper doucement contre le mien, comme une demande silencieuse de réconciliation après ce mauvais tour. Mon estomac fait des petits bonds dans mon ventre. Notre complicité naissante est pourtant déjà bien réelle. Je demande comment tout cela va évoluer avec la suite du projet.

\- Oh la la ! Mais il est tard ! Je dois filer moi !

Tenten se lève brusquement, jetant des regards affolés à sa montre, et donnant le signal du départ pour toute l'équipe. Les au revoir prennent presque une tournure d'adieux déchirants quand Sai, un peu éméché, essaie de mettre des mots sur son affection pour nous, au risque de nous faire tous pleurer tellement ce discours irréel est touchant. Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, nous nous séparons enfin et je retourne en compagnie de Sasuke vers ma moto, garée près de sa voiture.

\- Rien de prévu ce soir ?

Je hausse un sourcil. Sasuke qui s'intéresserait à ma vie personnelle ? Étrange. On a beau bien s'entendre (quand on n'essaie pas de s'écharper verbalement), on ne sait finalement quasiment rien l'un sur l'autre. Nos conversations tournent essentiellement autour du cinéma, voir de la musique, et de la nourriture (car je suis un fervent défenseur des râmens, et jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit critiquer cette invention divine, même pas un Uchiha). La question a donc de quoi me surprendre.

\- Pas spécialement.

Il sourit tout en faisant biper la clé de sa voiture, qui répond par un flash de lumière aveuglant.

\- Très bien. Suis moi.

Et il rentre dans sa voiture sans attendre de réponse, dans un mouvement plein d'élégance aristocratique.

\- Ah bah c'est bien, au moins j'ai le choix avec toi.

Comme si il pouvait m'entendre, il m'adresse un clin d'œil et un signe de tête en direction de ma moto. Je soupire en enfilant mon casque.

\- Tu parles d'une invitation mec...

Alors que je suis la berline noire dans les rues animées depuis un moment, une question me vient, avec un peu de retard, à l'esprit : il m'emmène _où_, en fait ? Et surtout, si il nous conduit chez lui, je fais _quoi_ ? J'ai légèrement l'impression que le situation m'échappe. Je suis donc plutôt soulagé quand sa voiture s'arrête dans une petite rue du quartier de la nuit, réputé pour ses bars et ses clubs dont certains sont très cotés.

Je descends de ma moto et je regarde autour de nous. Nous ne sommes pas dans les grandes artères principales, pleines d'agitation et de musique. Ici il n'y a presque pas de lumière, alors que la nuit est déjà tombée, et seulement quelques bars dépourvus de clients où Sasuke ne mettrait sûrement jamais les pieds. En fait, très peu de gens honnêtes mettraient les pieds ici. Je le dévisage, interdit. Il me lance à peine un regard, réajustant simplement un des plis de sa chemise noire avant de me faire signe de le suivre.

\- Par ici.

Il m'entraîne en silence dans une ruelle plus obscure encore. Quand il s'arrête finalement, devant une porte que je n'aurais même pas remarquée, je manque de lui rentrer dedans. Il m'ignore et frappe trois coups sur le métal, d'un geste assuré. Quelques scénarios désagréables me viennent à l'esprit, comme le fait qu'il va peut être vendre mes organes au marché noir pour s'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Par exemple.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre sur un grand type aux cheveux blancs bâti comme un lutteur, tout vêtu de noir et portant une oreillette. Son regard tombe instantanément sur mon partenaire.

\- Ah Sasuke...

-Jûgo, répond celui-ci avec un petit hochement de tête.

Le grand type se détourne alors et me jauge un instant. Je lui rends son regard avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il finit par s'écarter pour nous laisser le passage.

\- Allez, entrez.

Sasuke plonge le premier dans l'obscurité. Je le suis d'abord dans un couloir sombre, pas rassuré. Il ne lâche pas un mot et j'avoue que je ne pense même pas à poser de questions. Soudain nous passons une porte et la musique éclate dans mes tympans. Je me détends instantanément.

Les lumières rouges des spots tournent dans tous les sens dans un décor baroque à couper le souffle. Le plafond est si haut qu'il se perd dans le noir, d'immenses rideaux de velours rouge encadrent les portes, et dans les coins des canapés bas aux formes arrondies complètent la mise en scène. L'endroit est bondé, plein de filles aux tenues sophistiquées, dansant pour le plus grand plaisir des mâles en présence.

\- Bienvenue au Carmen.

_This is the twenty-fifth century,_

Je jette un regard mauvais à Sasuke qui vient de me chuchoter ces trois mots à l'oreille.

\- Toi t'aimes soigner tes entrées, hein ?

Il affiche un sourire innocent.

\- Je préfère entrer par derrière, tout simplement.

Je ne relève pas, ne voulant pas lui accorder ce plaisir, mais je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire. L'ambiance ici a quelque chose d'envoûtant et de délicieux.

_We destroyed this earth._

La musique électro pulse avec force dans les enceintes et tranche étonnament dans ce lieu si atypique. Mon sang s'échauffe un peu plus à chaque seconde, mais je ne suis pas encore assez saoul pour danser, surtout avec Sasuke.

\- Tu payes ta tournée, princesse ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté et découvre ses dents dans un sourire enjôleur, ce qui lui donne l'air d'un loup aux aguets.

\- Seulement si tu comptes me rembourser en nature.

_There's no food,_

Et le voila qui repart de plus belle, n'accordant aucune attention à mon air choqué, fendant la foule avec une facilité déconcertante. Je joue des coudes pour ne pas le perdre de vue et je le rejoins au bar. La jeune serveuse accourt immédiatement vers nous, secouant ses longs cheveux roux dans tous les sens.

\- Sasuke ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée, vilain ! Ne me laisse pas seule comme ça avec cet idiot !

L'idiot en question doit être le barman à côté d'elle, car il lui lance un regard noir et découvre une dentition trop pointue pour être totalement naturelle. Sasuke ne semble pas se formaliser des reproches de la jeune femme, et il change de sujet sans répondre.

\- Il y a déjà quelqu'un dans le carré ?

Avec une moue aguicheuse la barmaid se penche vers lui, découvrant au passage un décolleté plongeant.

\- Oui, comme d'habitude. Je t'apporte une autre bouteille ?

_No water,_

Le clin d'oeil approbateur qu'il lui lance semble lui donner des bouffées de chaleur.

\- Merci Karin.

Nous repartons alors dans la foule. Les corps se pressent les uns contre les autres au rythme étourdissant des basses. Mes membres bougent d'eux mêmes, par à coups, appelés par ce martèlement entêtant qui semble provenir de mon propre coeur. Soudain la musique s'apaise quand nous passons une autre porte, dissimulée derrière une tenture du même velours rouge carmin que le reste du décor.

Je découvre une pièce carrée de taille modeste, où des arabesque noires étendent leur circonvolutions onriques sur les murs intensément rouge. L'endroit est plus luxueux encore que la salle principale. Quelques tables basses, des banquettes de velours, un large espace vide au centre offert aux danseurs, tout ici est pensé pour permettre une fête plus intime. Je me demande vaguement comment moi j'ai pu atterrir dans ce lieu. Cette pensée est vite oubliée quand je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

_No future._

Sur la piste, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux allures androgynes se déhanche sensuellement, dévoré des yeux par un homme à la figure d'enfant dont les cheveux roux retombent, rebelles, sur ses yeux. A ses côtés, nonchalamment assis sur une banquette, une montagne de muscles aux courts cheveux bleus monologue sans que le roux ne lui accorde aucune attention. Je ne reconnais pas tout de suite les deux personnes qui leur font face. Embarqués dans un baiser violemment passionné, le plus jeune est assis sur les genoux de son partenaire dont les mains caressent ses fesses avec application.

\- Hé, mais ce ne serait pas Sasuke ? Et tu nous amènes un nouveau !

La grande brute se lève d'un bond, révélant une agilité étonnante pour une telle masse. Il s'approche et me tend instantanément la main.

\- Enchanté petit. Je suis Kisame, et le pas bavard là, c'est Sasori.

Je réponds à sa poignée de main, au risque de me briser tous les os jusqu'au poignet.

\- J'espère que toi tu sais parler !

\- Laisse le, Kisame.

_The human race..._

Les inflexions de la voix qui vient de remettre la montagne à sa place ne me sont pas inconnues. Je tourne la tête, et j'étouffe un hoquet de surprise. Itachi s'est détaché de sa jeune proie pour venir saluer son petit frère d'une tape sur l'épaule. Il accompagne son geste d'un reproche à peine voilé en glissant un regard vers moi.

\- On avait dit pas les partenaires professionels, non ?

\- On avait dit pas mes potes, non ? réplique Sasuke sur le même ton, en désignant d'un signe du menton le jeune homme qui se tourne vers nous. Gaara.

_Is fucked._

Itachi se fend d'un sourire inqualifiable qui fait lever au ciel les yeux de son frère. Sans plus se formaliser de la situation, le plus jeune va saluer son ami et entame avec lui une discussion à voix basse dont le sujet léger les fait sourire.

Kisame, en hôte prévenant, me met immédiatement un verre dans la main avec un sourire de connivence, avant de se désintéresser subitement de moi quand Karin entre dans la pièce avec trois nouvelles bouteilles. Impossible de savoir si c'est le fessier de la barmaid ou le soudain arrivage d'alcool fort qui le met le plus en joie.

Désœuvré, je me laisse tomber à côté dudit Sasori, qui me gratifie d'un signe de tête. Alors que je porte mon verre à mes lèvres, il me retient sans toutefois détourner le regard de l'homme qui danse toujours au centre de la pièce.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Kisame met trop de choses dans ses verres. Commence plus doucement.

Je repose lentement le verre sur la table. Je suis définitivement trop sobre pour supporter l'ambiance étrange qui règne ici. Comme alerté par un sixième sens dont j'ignore le secret, Sasuke se rapproche de moi et me tend son propre verre. Le liquide bleu indéfini me brûle les entrailles et me fait agréablement tourner la tête. Je le vide presque d'un trait, ce qui fait sourire mon vis-à-vis. Je me laisse envoûter par la musique, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de contempler les danseurs, Gaara ayant rejoint l'homme dont le nom m'est toujours inconnu. Mûs par une énergie indescriptible, leurs mouvements traduisent à la perfection le son des lourdes basses. Les yeux clos, ils semblent plongés dans une transe doucereuse, oublieuse du monde autour d'eux.

C'est le moment que Sasuke choisit pour sortir d'une de ses poches un sachet plein de petits cristaux blancs. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Il donne le sachet à Sasori qui s'en saisit sans un mot. Il en observe le contenu avant de le répandre sur la table avec une moue satisfaite. Il tend de nouveau la main vers Sasuke qui comprend la demande implicite. Toujours sans échanger une parole, il sort sa carte de crédit, d'un noir aussi profond que ses cheveux.* Je ne m'en étonne pas non plus. Avec des gestes précis, Sasori l'utilise pour réduire les cristaux en un petit tas de fine poudre blanche. Il en remet la majorité dans le sachet qui disparaît dans la poche de Sasuke, et partage le reste en trois longues lignes. J'observe le tout sans rien dire, pas spécialement choqué mais simplement intrigué. La technique du roux est impressionnante. Se saisissant de bout de papier sans valeur, des tickets de caisse dont les montants me font halluciner, il roule trois petits tubes. Se saisissant du premier, il s'en sert pour inspirer lentement la permière ligne de cocaïne.

\- Alors ?

Sasori ne répond pas tout de suite à la question de son cadet. Prenant d'abord trois grandes respirations.

\- Hm. Pas mal je pense.

Sasuke sourit devant ce manque d'enthousiasme, et se penche au dessus de moi pour attraper son tube. Il est presque allongé sur mes genoux lorsqu'il aspire sa propre ligne de drogue, dans une position que personne à part lui ne pourrait rendre classe. Il me donne chaud ce type...

\- Ton tour.

Je le dévisage. Son regard sombre me met presque au défi de refuser. Il sait qu'il va gagner, puisqu'il gagne toujours. C'est l'histoire de sa vie. La curiosité m'envahit, et mon esprit de compétition fait le reste. Je réponds, avec un sourire mutin.

\- Puisque c'est toi qui offres.

Je me penche à mon tour sur la table basse, répétant avec précision les gestes de mes deux compagnons de perdition. La sensation de ce corps étranger qui descend soudain le long de ma gorge est grisante d'interdit. Pourquoi faut-il que j'aime enfreindre les règles ?

_Now you can eat your brother._

Sasuke me sourit, l'air à la fois fier de sa victoire et... intrigué. Comme si ma réaction l'avait surpris, mine de rien. Ramassant sa carte, il passe le doigt dessus pour récupérer les restes de la précieuse poudre. Il porte son doigt à ses lèvres sans cesser de me dévisager. Je ris.

\- Arrête de faire la meuf, princesse !

Je finis mon verre et je bondis sur mes pieds. Danser devient presque un besoin primaire. L'atmosphère ici est pourtant trop calme. Sur un simple signe de tête, Sasuke me suit dans la salle principale, pleine à craquer et retentissante du son de ce qui parait être des milliers de coeurs battant sur ce même rythme fou.

Nous nous coulons dans la foule des corps mouvants. Les mouvements de mon corps ne m'appartiennent plus. Une sensation d'éveil intense me submerge, comme si j'étais passé dans un autre plan de la réalité. Les sons, mais surtout les formes et les couleurs ont trouvé une nouvelle intensité.

Et au centre de cet univers éclatant, il y a Sasuke.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre ! Au prochain, tournant décisif de l'histoire et fin de la première partie de la fic.  
Le dernier passage m'a donné du fil à retordre... j'ai juste mis deux semaines à l'écrire...

Que pensez-vous de l'évolution qui se met en place ? Des avis sur le comportement de Neji/Sasuke ? Des attentes ?

Bref j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

* La carte de crédit noire (ou infinity) n'est réservée qu'aux importantes fortunes.

* * *

Musiques :  
Loosing my religion - REM  
Kannibalen - Apashe


	5. Chapitre 5 : Hit by a bullet

Auteur : Ipiu  
Titre : Come sink with me  
Disclaimer : Ô toi, Masashi Kishimoto

Note 1 : Voici le dernier chapitre de cette première partie de CSWM ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ce chapitre me tient à cœur et m'a occupé l'esprit ces deux derniers mois. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Note 2 : la suite de cette fiction sera publiée sous le titre "Come Sink With Me - Seconde Partie". Toutes les explications sont en fin de chapitre.

Note 3 : je vous conseille d'écouter Moonlight (la version des EXO-K) en fond musical. Les lyrics du chapitres viennent de deux autres chansons (que vous pouvez tout aussi bien écouter hein !) mais j'ai écrit la moitié de ce chapitre en l'écoutant et je trouve qu'elle donne une ambiance... au-delà des mots !

Bonne lecture. J'attends vraiment vos commentaires !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Hit by a bullet**

Je laisse ma moto en face de la résidence blanche à l'architecture moderne. Je me dirige à grands pas vers l'entrée, trop en rogne pour remarquer à quel point le bâtiment est beau dans la lumière pâle du soleil déclinant.

J'ai envie de hurler et je me retiens avec peine. Quel espèce de crétin égoïste ! L'envie de frapper dans quelque chose (son visage si possible) fait frémir mes poings crispés. Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui passe par la tête à la fin ?

Mentalement, je revoie les messages d'Hinata. D'ordinaire elle ne montre pas son inquiétude, mais le ton de ses sms était frappant : elle n'a pas de nouvelles de lui depuis deux jours alors qu'ils devaient se voir et n'arrive à le joindre nulle part. Qu'il ne veuille plus me voir, ok je comprends. Mais qu'il coupe toute communication avec le reste du monde, c'est stupide. Et irresponsable !

Je rage un peu plus encore. Il sait pourtant à quel point sa cousine s'en fait pour lui. Peut être que ça l'agace qu'elle le surveille comme ça, et peut être qu'il a eu besoin de se retrouver seul. Peut être qu'il étouffe sous les regards emplis de pitié... Mais ce n'est pas une raison.  
Définitivement pas.

* * *

Emporté, transporté, déconnecté. La réalité n'a plus de sens et le temps n'existe plus. Je suis perdu, perdu dans la foule d'un monde mouvant. Suspendu dans le vide. Accroché à son regard.

_You already know my name_  
_But tonight, I want you to call me daddy_

Ses yeux noirs ne se détachent pas des miens. Ils m'appellent.

Il m'appelle.

_Give you a spank on your ass_  
_Started licking my lips and telling you that..._

Et son visage pâle se pare de milliers de couleurs, reflets de lumières hypnotiques. Si la beauté avait un visage, ce serait le sien. Si la luxure avait un corps, ce serait le sien.

Le feu dévore mes entrailles, naissant au creux de mon ventre. Il est furieux comme un animal en cage, retenu depuis trop longtemps. Et c'est Sasuke qui a la clé.

Elle est là, posée sur ses lèvres. Il attend que je vienne la chercher. Il veut que je me libère. Et il sait que je meurs d'envie de le faire.

_You got a real'nice body, let me take it home_  
_Can I hit it from the back ?_

* * *

Malgré tous mes efforts passés pour les oublier, je me rappelle parfaitement le code et le chemin à travers les couloirs et la cour intérieure parsemée d'arbres et de plantes grimpantes. D'habitude je n'y prends pas garde, trop concentré sur la présence de Neji à mes côtés. Je réalise soudain que je ne suis jamais venu seul ici. Son absence réveille en moi une angoisse irraisonnée qui me tord l'estomac et relaie presque ma colère au second plan. J'accélère le pas et je suis frustré de devoir m'arrêter et attendre l'ascenseur.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche, je le sors machinalement.

**De **_Hina-Chan_** à 21:43**

Je sais que c'est compliqué et que je ne devrais pas te demander ça à toi maintenant, mais appelle-moi si tu as des nouvelles de lui s'il-te-plait.

Je suis fébrile, j'en ai presque les mains qui tremblent. Je bondis hors de l'ascenseur et je cogne comme un bourrin contre la grande porte de bois laqué noir. Aucune réaction, aucun son venant de l'intérieur. Je vois rouge, à la fois furieux contre lui et inquiet.

En essayant de ne pas le faire tomber tellement je tremble, je sors mon trousseau de clés. Il m'avait donné un double, il y a bien longtemps, qu'il n'a jamais demandé à récupérer et que je ne lui ai jamais rendu. Un peu comme si cette clé conservait le lien entre nous, en gardant la porte ouverte malgré tout le reste. Je ne pensais pourtant pas qu'elle me servirait un jour.

* * *

Il joue avec moi. Charmeur de serpents habile et malicieux.

_Let me show you how it feels for a girl_  
_Hey, let me, let me be the man_

Son jeu, c'est la danse. Ballet sauvage et flou dont je suis le centre et dont il est la première étoile. Il gravite autour de moi, s'éloignant sans jamais me quitter des yeux, s'approchant parfois si près que je pourrais le toucher.

Mais je ne le fais pas, de peur de briser le charme. J'attends, comme un animal encore docile, encore naïf. Je guette le moment, je savoure l'attente.

Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre ce qui va se passer. Ce qui est déjà en train de se passer. Le spectacle ne fait que commencer.

Et moi, dans un état second, je me laisse faire. Je me laisse porter, maintenant incapable de penser. Incapable.

_Tell me what you drinking and I'ma buy you more_  
_I want you kinda tipsy before I take you home_

Incapable de me décider, parce qu'au fond de moi je sens cette gêne obscure. Une chaîne qui me retient. Un visage flou qui vient se superposer, se mêler à celui de Sasuke. Un visage qui me torture l'esprit. Qui me serre le cœur. Que je veux oublier.

Alors je me perds dans le noir. Le noir qui enveloppe, le noir qui cache, le noir de tes yeux.

* * *

J'entre dans l'appartement et je me fige. Un observateur extérieur pourrait ne pas le voir, mais je connais Neji : il s'est passé quelque chose ici. Sur la table basse trônent son carnet de croquis, ses pinceaux, et beaucoup de crayons. Rien d'anormal, sauf le verre renversé en plein milieu, et les pinceaux sur le tapis qui font des taches de peinture noire. Neji ne renverse jamais rien, sauf saoul, et encore il nettoie tout dès qu'il est en état de tenir une éponge. Or les taches ont eu largement le temps de sécher. Des dizaines de questions et de scénarios se bousculent dans ma tête, plus ou moins crédibles vu mon niveau d'agitation.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

Mon regard se pose alors sur le bar de la cuisine où traîne son portable abandonné. Je m'approche et l'attrape. Il n'a presque plus de batterie et affiche 15 appels manqués et 12 sms non lus. Mon cœur rate une demi douzaine de battements au moins. Ce n'est pas normal. Certains messages datent d'hier midi. Neji ne se sépare jamais aussi longtemps de son téléphone, il est irritant et stupide mais pas fou.

Soudain je remarque les mouchoirs sur la table. Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais ils sont tachés d'un rouge presque brun. Mon cerveau met un temps à réaliser qu'il ne s'agit pas de pastel ou de peinture. Un frisson glacé court le long de mon dos.

_I've come to talk with you again,_

C'est du sang.

* * *

Poudre blanche. Musique lancinante. Lumière rouge.

_When I get you there baby I'll be in control_

Les corps s'effleurent. Les mains découvrent. Les lèvres se cherchent. Se trouvent. S'éprennent.

C'est le feu. L'incendie le long de mon dos. Tes ongles comme des griffes.

J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je suis ton pantin. Rien de plus qu'une marionnette entre tes doigts habiles.

_I'm gonna be the man, you gonna be the girl_

J'oublie jusqu'à mon nom. Je soupire, je hurle. Personne ne nous entendra ici. Cage dorée, l'antre de ton plaisir. Ici tu règnes en maître.

Et moi, poupée de chiffon, je suis ton jouet. Je sens ton corps couvert de sueur dans mon dos. Chaque effleurement me marque d'une trace brûlante.

_Follow my command, and think my every word_

J'obéis à chacun des ordres que tu souffles à mon oreille. Je me plie à ton contact. Envahi par les vagues de plaisir trop intenses que tu déclenches sur ma peau nue.

Nue contre la tienne. Chaire offerte où tu plantes tes dents. Dévore, dévore-moi.

_Shake that ass for me,_  
_Let me see your work_

Tu me demandes de bouger pour toi, et je bouge pour toi.

Tu me demandes de te toucher, et je te touche.

Je t'explore, avide de ces muscles tendus par l'effort. Avide de ces sons qui s'écoulent de ta bouche comme une musique qui ne doit jamais finir.

* * *

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je me précipite à l'étage, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre dans un grand bruit de choc.

_Because a vision softly creeping,_  
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_

Il est là, étendu sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration sifflante. Du sang macule ses draps, ses mains blanches et sa joue beaucoup trop pâle.

\- T'es pas sérieux, mec…

C'est tout ce que je parviens à souffler avant de me ruer vers lui. D'une main je sors mon téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, tandis que de l'autre je palpe son pouls. Il est bien trop rapide et son front est brûlant de fièvre. Je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler sur la femme qui répond à l'autre bout du fil, et qui semble incapable de comprendre le mot "urgence". Je lui raccroche presque au nez et reporte toute mon attention sur Neji. Je prends son visage entre mes mains froides, essayant de le rafraîchir et de lui montrer qu'il n'est plus seul. Je ne sais pas du tout si il a conscience de ma présence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de murmurer une litanie de mots sans queue ni tête, d'une voix étonnamment calme mais dont je ne parviens pas à maîtriser les accents suppliants et menaçant à la fois.

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
_Still remains_

\- Tu déconnes... T'as pas le droit partir comme ça. Je suis là moi. T'es vraiment un gros con tu sais ? Hein ? Tu le sais ça ? Crétin. Me laisse pas comme ça. Abruti... Je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant.

Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge, laissant place à des sanglots étouffés tandis que les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues. Je me raccroche à son corps, agrippant sa chemise souillée de son sang comme si c'était son âme que je voulais retenir.

_Within the sound of silence._

\- Bats toi, Neji. Me laisse pas.

* * *

Tu ne me laisses pas libre longtemps. Emprisonné entre tes bras, je suis à ta merci.

_Know what you say if my hands got away_  
_Started feeling all over your chest_

Pantelant sous tes caresses brusques. Démuni face à ta violence pressante. Tu me fais tien sans t'inquiéter de moi, tirant une jouissance accrue de mes cris. Tu te repais de ma soumission. Tu souris, carnassier, quand tu transformes ma douleur en extase.

_You keep telling me no, no_  
_But I keep on like you're telling me yes_

Ton plaisir, tu le tires plus de l'effet que tu as sur moi que du rythme brutal que tu nous imposes. Et ça me rend plus fou encore. Je te sens à l'affût de mes gémissements. Chacune de mes faiblesses te gonfle un peu plus d'orgueil. Ton sadisme s'accorde à la perfection à mon cynisme.

_Then I'm looking in your eyes_  
_Tell you don't be shy_  
_Baby I'm the best_

Tes paroles autant que ton souffle sur ma nuque me projettent loin au-delà des étoiles qui dansent derrière mes paupières closes. Chaque mouvement en moi me transporte.

Sordide débauche de nos corps enlacés sur le velours, de tes murmures obscènes qui m'excitent.

Je ne suis plus moi.

* * *

Je suis si près de lui que son regard ne peut éviter le mien lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux. Son murmure est presque inaudible.

\- Tu... es là... Naruto…

_In restless dreams I walked alone_  
_Narrow streets of cobblestone,_

Il sourit et mon cœur se serre. Je répète après lui, comme si cela pouvait changer quoi que ce soit, "Oui je suis là. Je suis là maintenant. Tout ira bien." et presse mon front contre le sien brûlant. Ses yeux se ferment et je commence à paniquer, mes murmures affolés devenant de plus en plus hystériques tandis que des dizaines de questions m'assaillent. Depuis quand est-il dans cet état ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il appelé personne ? Où est son traitement ? Est-ce-qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours ? Il est pâle à faire peur et j'ai l'impression désagréable qu'il a maigri. Bordel, mais que fout cette putain d'ambulance ?!

_Beneath the halo of a street lamp,_  
_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

\- T'endors pas, reste avec moi ! Crois moi, si tu t'en sors, je vais te tuer ! T'as pas le droit de clamser dans mes bras, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis !

Quand les secours arrivent enfin, je suis dans un état second. Le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables même si mes larmes ne coulent plus. Je monte dans l'ambulance à côté de lui, refusant de le quitter d'une semelle, ne lâchant sa main que pour envoyer un rapide message à Hinata, et lui donner le nom de l'hôpital où ils transfèrent Neji.

* * *

Je suis ta chose. Ton objet. Ton corps. Je réponds à chacune de tes impulsions, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Comme si nous étions une entité unique, séparée depuis trop longtemps. Enfin réunie.

J'ai la sensation étrange d'être entier. Parce que c'est ce que tu veux que je ressente. Tu ne me laisses plus aucun choix. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser. Tu penses pour moi. Tu me guides.

Tu choisis. Je m'incline.

_Let me show you how it feels for girl_  
_Hey, are you ready for this step ?_

Mon abandon nous mène plus loin, toujours plus loin sur la route que tu traces. Perdition dans notre fusion.

Enfonce tes ongles dans ma hanche.

Mords mon épaule.

Caresse mes fesses.

Embrasse ma clavicule.

Toujours plus loin. Plus loin.

_Baby boy tonight, the roles are reversed_

* * *

_And in the naked light I saw_  
_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

Le voyage semble à la fois interminable et très court, car trop vite on me demande de le quitter pour patienter dans une salle d'attente froide et impersonnelle. Je ne parviens pas à me calmer, même quand Hinata, Sakura et Temari arrivent, rapidement suivies par Kiba.

Le son de nos voix n'emplit pas longtemps le silence atroce de la salle vide. Nous sommes incapables de parler. Seul le tourbillon de mes propres pensées résonne sous mon crâne avec la violence d'un cyclone.

_People talking without speaking,_

Il avait dit que ça n'arriverait pas. Neji ne se trompe pas. Jamais. C'est un principe de base, une certitude ancrée profondément en moi depuis les premiers jours de notre relation. Neji est fort et infaillible. Jamais une seule seconde je n'ai douté de ses paroles parce qu'à chaque fois, à chaque putain de fois dans cette putain de vie, il a eu raison. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se soit trompé ici.

Il savait.

_People hearing without listening,_

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas tout le temps qu'il prétendait. J'ignore s'il le savait depuis le début ou si le processus s'est subitement accéléré, mais il m'a menti. Délibérément. Aux millions de questions que je me pose sans arrêt depuis notre rupture viennent s'en ajouter de nouvelles, dont je redoute les réponses. Par dessus tout, cette peur insidieuse me broie les tripes et m'écorche un peu plus le cœur minute après minute : est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir cette fois ? Je suis là dans ces couloirs d'hôpital aseptisés, pendant qu'on fouille ses poumons avec des morceaux de métal. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas près de lui ? Et lui, pourquoi il n'est pas là à me tenir la main ? Et si c'était la dernière fois que je l'avais vu en vie ? La tête me tourne tout à coup et ma vue se brouille. J'ai trop chaud, j'ai mal au crâne. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

_People writing songs that voices never share_

Je dévale les escaliers sans voir où je mets les pieds et me précipite vers la première sortie sans que personne ne me suive. J'ai à peine le temps de m'éloigner de quelques pas qu'un terrible haut-le-cœur me prend. J'ai l'impression de vomir tous les repas de ce dernier mois. Tremblant de tous mes membres, je m'adosse au mur et je sors une cigarette. J'ai du mal à me concentrer suffisamment sur mes gestes pour l'allumer. Il faut que je me reprenne et que les étoiles arrêtent de danser devant mes yeux.

_And no one dared..._

A pas lents je fais le tour du bâtiment et retourne à l'entrée principale. Je reste planté là, devant ces grandes portes vitrées, et l'envie de fuir se fait forte tout à coup... Mais pour aller où ? Je ne peux pas fuir mes questions. Je ne peux pas me fuir moi et mon esprit torturé.

_Disturb the sound of silence._

Nous devons attendre encore longtemps avant qu'une femme en blouse blanche ne vienne nous trouver, les yeux plongés dans un gros dossier bleu.

\- Vous êtes la cousine de Mr Hyûga, c'est cela ? Demande-t-elle à Hinata en daignant à peine nous regarder.

Elle répond d'un simple signe de tête.

\- Son état a été stabilisé pour le moment, mais la maladie a gagné trop de terrain.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Je n'entends pas ce qui se dit ensuite, la seule information qui parvient à mon cerveau c'est qu'il est vivant pour le moment.

\- On peut le voir ?

Replongeant dans la lecture de son dossier, elle nous tourne le dos en nous invitant à la suivre.

Elle nous indique une chambre sans même s'arrêter et continue sa route jusqu'au bout du couloir. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, et je n'entends plus que lui. Hinata pose la main sur la poignée de la porte et entre la première, suivie des autres. Je reste seul dehors à les attendre. Perdu.

_"Fools," said I, "You do not know._  
_Silence like a cancer grows._

Après quelques minutes, ils ressortent et Hinata me fait signe d'entrer. La lumière crue des couloirs disparaît et mes yeux doivent s'habituer à celle plus tamisée de la petite pièce. Neji somnole, toujours trop pâle à mon goût, et des tas de tubes et électrodes bizarre sont fixés à son bras et sur son torse, certains reliés à une machine émettant de petits « bip » réguliers. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil près de son lit, osant à peine plus que des coups d'œil vers sa silhouette immobile.

\- Naruto ?

Sa voix est faible. Il tourne lentement la tête et plante son regard dans le mien. Instinctivement je prends sa main. Il ne cherche pas à se dégager et ça me soulage.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Il ne répond pas mais un éclair amusé traverse ses yeux pâles, comme si je venais de lui raconter une bonne blague.

\- Je suis sérieux. La prochaine fois, si tu n'y passes pas c'est moi qui vais te tuer.

Son regard se fait plus sérieux, toute trace de gaieté envolée.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Il marque une courte pause, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Il observe le tube qui sort de son bras à hauteur du coude avec une fixité inquiétante.

\- Tu ne devrais même pas être là.

\- Je m'en fous. Je suis là c'est tout. Et je serai là jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

Je maîtrise ma voix avec peine. Je ne veux pas m'énerver maintenant, alors qu'il est si faible. Ça n'aurait pas de sens. Lui pourtant ne parvient pas à rester calme.

\- Bordel, ce que tu peux être borné ! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?!

Je m'interdis de répondre tout de suite, empêchant de justesse des mots injustes de sortir de ma bouche. Je ne parle que lorsque mon ton est redevenu sobre et posé.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais du temps.

Il regarde ailleurs, et sa voix est amère et emplie de sarcasmes lorsqu'il répond.

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort.

\- Je plaisante pas Neji. Tu m'as menti !

Je hausse le ton sans m'en rendre compte. Sa main se crispe dans la mienne.

\- Oui je t'ai menti !

_But my words like silent raindrops fell_  
_And echoed in the wells of silence_

L'air se glace dans mes poumons, comme devenu liquide, et je me noie dans ma propre respiration. Je me sens trahi. Soudain, l'énormité de ce mensonge me tombe dessus et colore tous mes souvenirs de sa teinte sombre. Chaque moment vécu devient un souvenir falsifié.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Il me dévisage un long moment de ses yeux perçants, puis son regard dérive vers nos mains entrelacées.

\- A cause de ça...

Je fronce les sourcils. La boule dans ma gorge m'empêche d'être plus éloquent mais il comprend ma question.

\- Je voulais que tu te détaches de moi avant la fin, et que tu me quittes en pensant que j'avais encore des choses à vivre. Que tu ne te sentes pas coupable. Je ne peux pas te demander de supporter… ça.

Il fait un vague signe de sa main libre, englobant toute la pièce.

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de décider pour moi. C'était mon choix !

\- Et mon choix à moi ? Je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans tes yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore plus par ma faute ! Je ne veux pas être fragile comme ça devant toi… C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu arrêter de te voir.

Dans ma tête, c'est l'explosion.

\- Tu ne pensais pas tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Ce n'est pas une question. C'est une prise de conscience. Une prise de conscience extrêmement douloureuse qui me broie les entrailles.

\- Pas un mot.

Je reste muet. Incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. C'était une comédie, un piège dans lequel je suis tombé comme un idiot. Un piège qui m'a conduit vers… Sasuke. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit, me submerge, m'étouffe. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

Je comprends que mes larmes coulent quand elles tombent sur nos mains entrelacées. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

\- La vérité Naruto, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis six ans, depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Maintenant qu'on en est là, je réalise que j'aurais du te le dire à chaque minute, à chaque instant...

L'effort à fournir est trop intense pour parler autant juste après son opération. Il est pris d'une vive et longue quinte de toux rauque qui le laisse tremblant, les membres secoués de spasmes. Je grimpe à ses côtés sur le lit et le prends dans mes bras, avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable malgré ma gaucherie et les tubes de perfusions. Je le berce doucement, murmurant parfois des paroles réconfortantes qui s'adressent autant à lui qu'à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe dans un sommeil comateux. Je lui caresse longtemps les cheveux, geste qu'il dit toujours détester mais qu'il adore en secret, avant de m'endormir aussi.

Je n'entends pas les autres revenir dans la pièce. Je ne vois pas les regards qu'échangent Sakura et Hinata, elles qui savent tout sans qu'on ait besoin de le leur expliquer. Je ne vois pas l'expression inquiète de Temari, qui comprend d'un coup d'œil l'histoire cachée derrière ce silence lourd. Je ne les vois pas sombrer l'un après l'autre dans le sommeil, après que Kiba ait expliqué fermement à l'infirmière en charge que nous ne bougerons pas d'un pouce.

Et à mon réveil, je ne vois que le visage trop pâle de Neji, dont les yeux ne me regarderont plus jamais.

_Hello darkness, my old friend._

* * *

Et voila, c'est la fin de la première partie de Come Sink With Me.

**ATTENTION** : J'ai décidé de publier la suite en créant _une autre fiction_ pour plusieurs raisons.  
D'une part, parce que ces cinq premiers chapitres constituent à eux seuls une véritable entité, un tome 1 en quelque sorte, avec un pairing principal assez clair : le NejiNaru. Evidemment ce ne sera plus le cas ensuite.  
D'autre part parce que le ton de l'histoire, déjà assez mélancolique, va changer.  
J'espère tout de même vous retrouver pour la suite !

Ps : aucune originalité, la suite sera publiée sous le titre "**Come Sink With Me - Seconde Partie**".

* * *

Musiques :

Call me daddy (version demo) – EXO  
The sound of silence – Simon &amp; Garfunkel


End file.
